The truth of our friendship
by I kissed a vampire
Summary: Nessie ontdekt dat ze verliefd is op haar beste vriend Jacob. Omdat ze hun vriendschap niet wil verpesten negeert ze haar gevoelens. Maar of dat wel zo een goed idee is? Gelukkig heeft ze een lieve vriendin maar wat als die zelf ergere problemen heeft?
1. Proloog: Jacob, Jacob en Jacob

**Proloog: Jacob, Jacob en Jacob**

Ik zat in de zetel te wachten op iets. Gewoon iets, een teken van leven. Waarom overkwamen die dingen altijd mij. Net alsof ik mama haar ongeluk had meegekregen bij de geboorte. Hij was nu al 4 dagen weg. 4 volledige dagen en 4 volledige nachten. 96 lange uren die ik alleen had doorgebracht. Er was elke dag wel iemand op bezoek geweest om me te 'troosten' maar niks hielp. Al stond de hele wereld hier in onze woonkamer, ik zou me nog alleen voelen. Zonder Jacob was ik alleen. Ik staarde voor me uit en probeerde er niet aan te denken, het lukte niet. Ik deed niks meer. Wenen en slapen niet meegerekend.

Jacob.

Jacob.

Jacob.

Jake.

Jake.

Jake.

Mijn Jacob, hij was nog nooit weggeest zonder te vertellen waarheen.

Jacob.

Jacob.

Jacob.

Jake.

Jake.

Jake.

Mijn Jacob, hij was er altijd geweest als ik hem nodig had. Behalve nu en nu had ik hem meer dan ooit nodig.

Jacob.

Jacob.

Jacob.

Jake.

Jake.

Jake.

Mijn Jacob, ik geloofde niet meer dat hij nog ging terugkomen.

Ik had alle hoop opgegeven en wilde net gaan slapen om niet meer te hoeven denken toen mijn Gsm begon te rinkelen. Ik twijfelde even of ik zou opnemen, het was waarschijnlijk toch iemand die ik niet wou spreken. Maar wat als het Jacob was? Ik had duidelijk nog niet àlle hoop opgegeven want ik drukte toch op het groene telefoontje.

"Ness?" vroeg een schorre stem aan de andere kant van de lijn

"Jacob?" Vroeg ik en toen werd alles zwart.

* * *

**Zo, ik hoop dat jullie het een beetje goed vinden. Het eerste hoofdstuk komt zo snel mogelijk!**

**Reviews maken mij blij :)**


	2. H1:Zon, zee en een schokkende ontdekking

**H1: Zon, zee en een schokkende ontdekking**

"Nessie, kom je? Straks is de zon weg voor we er zijn," riep Jacob onder aan de trap. Ik zuchtte, hij was toch ook altijd zo ongeduldig.

"Ja, nog 1minuutje, geduld!" riep ik terug terwijl ik snel checkte of ik alles had wat ik moest hebben. Ik spoelde mijn tandenborstel nog snel uit en trok mijn kleedje recht. Ik had mijn bikini al aan. Hij was donkerbruin en paste perfect bij de kleur van mijn ogen. Ik had hem gekregen van Alice, dus dat zei veel. Het kleedje dat ik erover had gedaan was wit met een bruin randje onderaan. Aan mijn voeten droeg ik bijpassende teenslippers. Mijn haren had ik in een nonchalant dotje gedraaid, ervoor zorgend dat toch nog enkele krullen langs mijn gezicht naar beneden dansten. Ik propte nog snel mijn mobieltje in mijn strandtas en zwierde hem dan over mijn schouder. Jake stond onder aan de trap ongeduldig te wachten tot ik eindelijk klaar zou zijn. Ik huppelde naar beneden en gaf hem een knuffel

"Wow," mompelde hij

"Wat?"

"Je ziet eruit om op te eten," bekende hij schaamteloos. Ik voelde mijn wangen rood worden. Jake gaf me al men hele leven complimentjes maar sinds enkele weken moest ik iedere keer blozen als hij zei hoe mooi ik er wel niet uitzag. Hij lachte en nam mijn tas over. We liepen samen naar zijn auto. Hij dumpte mijn tas op de achterbank en opende de deur aan de passagierskant voor mij. Ik stapte in en hij liep rond de auto om dan ook in te stappen.

"Je hebt je ouders toch verteld dat je weg was?" vroeg Jacob om de ongemakkelijke stilte te verbreken.

"Ja," antwoordde ik kort. Er hing een onaangename spanning in de lucht. Jacob was duidelijk niet op zijn gemak of zenuwachtig. Hij pulkte de hele tijd aan zijn kleren, tikte met zijn voeten en beet op zijn lip. Ik vond het nogal raar, het was niet de eerste keer dat we samen iets gingen doen. We gingen ongeveer elke dag weg met ons tweetjes nu het vakantie was.

"Wat scheelt er," vroeg ik, niet in staat mijn nieuwsgierigheid te bedwingen.

"Niks."

"Jake, ik ken je net iets te goed om niet te merken dat je je ergens druk om maakt. Vertel op, je weet dat je me alles kan vertellen, daar zijn vrienden voor."

"Het is niet belangrijk. Ik vertel het je later nog wel," antwoordde hij zonder mij ook maar 1 keer aan te kijken. Hij parkeerde zijn auto op de parking aan het strand en ik sprong eruit om mijn tas te nemen. We liepen samen het strand op en zochten een mooi plekje. Toen onze handdoeken neerlagen deed Jake zijn T- shirt en broek uit.

Ik hapte naar adem. Wow. Hij was echt wel heel knap. Niet dat ik hem nog nooit zonder T-shirt had gezien –hij liep bijna altijd halfnaakt rond –maar het viel me de laatste tijd gewoon meer op. Nu zeker, de zon deed hem er nog mooier uitzien. Ik moest aan het staren geweest zijn want hij wuifde opeens met zijn hand voor mijn gezicht.

"Ga je met kleed en al zwemmen? Zonde van het kleed hoor."

"Euh, nee," stamelde ik en voelde het bloed naar mijn wangen stijgen. Ik keek snel naar de grond.

"Wel, waar wacht je op?"

Toen ik mijn kleed wou uittrekken keek ik per ongeluk op en zag Jake zijn veel te gespierde bovenlijf. Ik wist opeens niet meer wat ik juist ging doen. Wat scheelde er met mij de laatste tijd?

"Nessie? Alles oké? Komaan."

"Euhm, wat?" Ik voelde me zo stom. Jake lachte enkel en trok toen zelf mijn kleed uit. De plaatsen waar zijn warme handen mijn lichaam hadden geraakt bleven de hele dag tintelen.

"Kom, straks krijg je het nog koud," zei Jacob toen het duidelijk frisser begon te worden. We hadden bijna de hele dag gezwommen. Als we het water even beu waren speelden we badminton op het strand. Jake had ook nog een ijsje gegeten. Ik snapte niet wat hij daar zo lekker aan vond. Bevroren fruitsap, Lekker!

"Is het je nog niet opgevallen dat ik bijna even warm ben als jij? Aangezien jij nooit kou krijgt, ik ook niet."

"Oké, maar het is al laat. We moeten sowieso bijna door."

"Goed dan," antwoordde ik tegen mijn zin. Ik wilde niet naar huis gaan. We liepen samen terug naar het plekje waar onze handdoeken lagen. Na nog geen tien minuutjes in de zon gelegen te hebben, waren we beiden droog genoeg om onze kleren aan te doen. Jake nam net mijn tas van de grond toen er 2 giechelende meisjes op ons afkwamen. Ik had ze deze middag meerdere malen betrapt als ze naar Jacob aan het staren waren. Ik keek ze kwaad aan maar ze leken me niet te zien.

"Hey, we geven een feest deze avond, hier op het strand. Zin om te komen? We zoeken nog knappe jongens," zei 1 van de meisjes terwijl ze hem een knipoog gaf. Ze kwam zo zelfverzekerd over dat ik er misselijk van werd. Ik had zin om haar in duizend stukjes te scheuren. Wat een onschuldige gedachte zou zijn als ik niet 100 keer sterker was als zij en haar dus met gemak in meer dan duizend stukjes kon scheuren. Hoe durfde ze zo naar hem te kijken? Ik nam Jakes arm vast met beide handen om ervoor te zorgen dat ik haar niet per ongeluk in het ziekenhuis deed belanden.

"Sorry, ik heb andere plannen voor deze avond," zei hij vriendelijk tegen de meisjes.

"Kom ness, we gaan," zei hij, de meisjes volledig negerend. Ze dropen het teleurgesteld af. Het meisje dat daarnet het woord had gevoerd keek me nog een keer aan, haar blik dodelijk maar ik zag aan haar ogen dat ze voornamelijk jaloers was. Jaloers op mij. Ergens snapte ik het wel. Ik had de beste familie van de hele wereld, zag er helemaal niet slecht uit en ik had Jacob als beste vriend. Ik glimlachte dus maar eens vriendelijk terug. Ze keek alleen bozer terug en ik zag aan haar stappen dat ze twijfelde of ze zich zou omdraaien en me een mep komen geven. Ik lachte binnensmonds en plaatste mijn hand tegen Jake's kaak. Hij lachte ook maar nam me toen bij mijn arm en trok me mee naar de auto.

"Ness, je moet toch wat beter leren omgaan met je leeftijdsgenoten als je volgende week mee wil gaan naar school," zei Jake toen we in de auto zaten. Ik was nog nooit naar school geweest en was er vorige week in geslaagd papa ervan te overtuigen dat ik er klaar voor was.

"Het was gewoon een bitch," constateerde ik.

"Ze misdeed niks hoor, je kent haar niet eens."

"Och laat maar, ik zal me wel gedragen op school." Jacob trok ongelovig zijn wenkbrauwen op maar zei niks.

"Slaapwel Jake," zei ik nadat hij had besloten dat het tijd was om naar huis te gaan.

"Slaapwel Nessie," fluisterde hij in mijn oor en knuffelde mij daarna bijna plat. Gelukkig kon ik mijn adem langer inhouden dan gewone mensen, anders was ik vast al eens gestikt in een van zijn knuffels. Ik besliste om ook maar te gaan slapen. Ik zei slaapwel tegen iedereen die thuis was en ging naar boven. De jongens waren een weekend weg om te jagen en Rose, Alice en ik gingen morgen schoolinkopen doen. Ik trok mijn pyjama aan en kroop onder de lakens. Ik dacht nog eens aan wat er vandaag allemaal was gebeurd. Het was opeens duidelijk waarom ik zo jaloers was en waarom ik in de war was. Ik was verliefd op Jacob. Ik schrok bij de gedachte maar het was waar. Gelukkig was papa hier nu niet, niemand mocht dit weten. Je kon niet verliefd worden op je beste vriend. Ik ging onze vriendschap niet verpesten en besloot mijn gevoelens te negeren. Het ging wel overgaan.

Mijn onderbewustzijn was duidelijk niet van plan mij te helpen want ik droomde die nacht van Jacob… op een wit paard.

* * *

**Eerste hoofdstukje!!**

**REVIEW! ben lichtjes verslaafd aan jullie lieve reviews....**

**Bedankt dus iedereen die zo lief om te reviewen!! Dikke knuffel voor jullie allemaal!**

**En een atwoord op Twilightfreaky: dit is inderdaad na Breaking Dawn!**

**Dikke zoen en vele knuffels voor jullie!!**

**Nu rest jullie nog 1 ding te doen... klik het knopje hieronder aan en schrijf iets, maakt niet uit wat!**


	3. H2:Mickey Mousepakjes, lasagne en een,,

**H2: Mickey Mouse-pakjes, lasagne en een geheime vriendin**

"Nessie?" Iemand zei mijn naam ergens in de verte maar ik wilde het niet horen. Het was duidelijk niet dezelfde stem die net in mijn oren had gefluisterd 'ik hou ook van jou'.

"Mmm, ga weg," mompelde ik, hopend dat mijn droom dan terug zou komen.

"Ook een goeie morgen! We gaan vandaag shoppen, vergeten? Kom dus maar snel uit je bed en trek iets aan," ratelde de stem opgewonden. Verdomme Alice! Moest ze nu net vandaag super vrolijk zijn? Kon ze me niet gewoon laten slapen en iemand anders lastig vallen met haar gekwetter? Ik zuchtte geërgerd maar schopte toch mijn dekens weg. Alice was bezig in mijn badkamer, waarschijnlijk kleren aan het klaarleggen. Meestal vond ik dat niet zo handig omdat ik me kleedde zoals ik me voelde maar vandaag kon het me geen zier schelen. Als ze een Mickey Mouse pakje had klaargelegd had ik het waarschijnlijk gewoon aangetrokken, zonder morren. Ik sleepte mezelf voort naar de badkamer, joeg Alice buiten en draaide de douchekraan open. Na een verfrissende douche was ik zo goed als helemaal wakker. Ik keek eens naar de kleren die Alice had klaargelegd en besloot ze braaf aan te doen omdat ik geen zin had om zelf nog iets uit te zoeken. Veel te lastig als je zoveel kleren had als ik. Niet mijn schuld trouwens, wel die van mijn shopverslaafde tantes. Ik liep de trap af en liet mij op mijn stoel aan de tafel vallen.

"Cornflakes?" vroeg Esmé nadat ze me een 'goedemorgen zoen' had gegeven. Ik knikte niet in staat iets te zeggen omdat Jacob juist de keuken binnenkwam. Esmé nam 2 kommen en deed er cornflakes en melk in. Jake kwam naast mij aan tafel zitten.

"Goedemorgen prinses," begroette hij me vrolijk.

"Goedemorgen," antwoordde ik mompelend. Ik nam snel een schep cornflakes en hoopte dat hij hetzelfde ging doen. Ik had mezelf opgedragen zo weinig mogelijk tegen hem te zeggen. Ik staarde het hele ontbijt naar de tafel want ik wist dat eens ik hem aankeek het een verloren zaak zou zijn.

"Kom Nessie, we vertrekken zo," Alice huppelde de keuken binnen en gaf Jacob een vriendschappelijk schouderklopje. Gered door Alice, daarmee had ze het voorval van deze ochtend goed gemaakt.

"Ik ga nog even mijn tanden poetsen, ik ben binnen 5 minuten in de garage," antwoordde ik.

"Waar gaan jullie heen?" Vroeg Jacob die me naar boven volgde.

"Shoppen," antwoordde ik zo kort mogelijk. Ik snelde naar boven en poetste mijn tanden terwijl ik al de rest deed, zodat ik niks zou kunnen zeggen.

"Ness?"

"Ja?"

"Wat scheelt er, heb ik iets verkeerd gedaan?" vroeg Jacob toen ik eindelijk mijn mond had gespoeld.

"Nee," antwoordde ik zo gewoon mogelijk. Dit ging echt niet makkelijk worden maar ik moest volhouden, voor onze vriendschap.

"Oh, ik zal het me wel inbeelden dan."

"Gewoon een beetje slecht geslapen," loog ik. Ik had in geen tijden zo goed geslapen. "Ik moet nu wel echt door, Alice en Rosalie wachten." Ik gaf hem een snelle knuffel zodat het echt leek alsof er niks aan de hand was. Eigenlijk wou ik eeuwig zo blijven staan, in zijn armen maar ik maakte me snel los en liep naar de garage. Alice en Rose zaten al klaar in de auto en ik plofte op de achterbank.

"Alles oké?" vroeg Rosalie bezorgd terwijl ze de garage uitreed.

"Ja hoor, gewoon slecht geslapen en veel te vrolijk wakker gemaakt daar onze lieve Alice."

Alice lachte en er werd niks meer gezegd.

*~**~*

Ik opende de deur van mijn kamer met mijn voet. Ik had mijn armen vol met zakken. We hadden ons helemaal laten gaan. Ik gooide de zakken op mijn bed en schopte mijn schoenen uit. Ik hing alle kleren op kapstokken en zette mijn nieuwe schoenen in mijn schoenkast. Ik had ook enkele tassen gekocht die groot genoeg waren om een map en een boek in op te bergen. Je zou denken dat een genoeg was maar Alice zou een beroerte krijgen als ik maar een tas had. Het zou niet bij al mijn outfits passen dus hebben we er verschillende uitgekozen. In alle kleuren van de regenboog en verschillende formaten. Ik gooide het overige schoolgerief in de lade van mijn bureau die ik daarvoor had vrijgemaakt. Ik ging morgen alles wel eens uitpakken en sorteren, nu had ik te veel honger en Esmé was aan het koken. Ik volgde de geur van verse lasagne en belande in de keuken. Er was niemand en ik wou net iemand halen om te vragen hoelang de lasagne nog in de oven moest toen Esmé binnenkwam.

"Het is zo klaar hoor."

"Het ruikt overheerlijk," zei ik enthousiast. Esmé was juist de lasagne uit de oven aan het halen toen het mij opviel dat de stoel naast mij leeg was. Normaal kwam Jacob elke avond eten. Nu was hij er niet. Ik was een klein beetje opgelucht omdat ik dan niet tegen hem zou moeten praten en liegen. Maar langs de andere kant voelde ik me schuldig. Wat als hij boos was op mij omdat ik zo afstandelijk deed deze ochtend.

"Waar is Jacob?" vroeg ik aan Esmé, hopend dat zij de oorzaak van zijn plotse afwezigheid zou kennen.

"Oh, hij ging met enkele vrienden naar de film en ze gingen daarna iets eten. Heeft hij je niks gezegd?" vroeg ze verbaasd. Gingen jongens met elkaar naar de film? Ik dacht het niet! Hij had zeker een vriendin. Ik werd misselijk van jaloezie. Hoe kon hij zoiets verzwegen hebben? We waren toch vrienden, het was niet omdat ik iets meer voor hem voelde dat hij dat niet kon zeggen, hij wist niet eens wat ik voor hem voelde. Ik had helemaal geen trek meer maar at het stuk lasagne dat Esmé voor mijn neus had gezet toch op. Daarna liep ik onmiddellijk naar mijn kamer en bleef daar voor de komende drie dagen. Papa kwam terug en om te zorgen dat hij niet merkte wat er aan de hand was las ik het ene boek na het andere maar ik merkte soms net iets te laat dat ik weer aan Jake zat te denken. Ik sprak tegen niemand en al zeker niet tegen Jacob. Er was maar een probleem, maandag moest ik naar school. En Jacob zat op dezelfde school.

Zondagavond liep ik naar beneden en voor iemand de tijd had om iets te zeggen rende ik naar buiten.

"Ga jagen, ben binnen en uurtje terug," riep ik zonder achterom te kijken.

Ik liep het bos in en deed me tegoed aan het warme bloed dat uit mijn weerloze slachtoffers stroomde. Ik wilde morgen geen risico's nemen. Toen ik thuis kwam nam ik een warme douche en deed mijn pyjama aan. Ik maakte nog snel mijn schooltas in orde, koos al een outfit uit en kroop toen in mijn bed.

"Tuut tuut tuut" ik werd wakker door het gepiep van mijn wekker. Buiten was het al klaar maar de zon scheen niet. Ik klopte mijn wekker uit en zag toen welke dag het was.

Maandag 2 september.

Mijn eerste schooldag ooit… maar nog lang niet mijn laatste.

* * *

**Hoofdstuk 2 was dit. ik hoop dat jullie het een beetje leuk vinden...**

**Bedankt voor jullie reviews**

**sophie-PGO: Renesmee is inderdaad de imprint van Jacob. je moet echt eens proberen om BD te lezen... in het engels. en anders nog even wachten hé. Het is het wachten wel waard!! :)**

**Review!!!! **

**Thanxxxx**

**I kissed a vampire**


	4. H3:Mary, dé populairste gast op school,,

**H3: Mary, dé populairste gast op school en een huilbui**

Ik checkte nog even mijn make-up, haalde diep adem en stapte toen uit mijn auto. Papa had me een auto cadeau gedaan om mee naar school te gaan omdat ik naar een andere school ging dan mijn ouders. Oorspronkelijk vond ik het niet erg om naar een andere school te gaan dan de rest omdat Jacob hier ook ging maar nu was dat eerder een minpuntje. Ik hoopte vurig dat ik hem niet te veel ging tegen komen. Ik sloeg mijn tas over mijn schouder en liep naar de deur het gebouw recht voor mij. Ik kwam in een brede gang met enkele deuren langs de linkerkant en recht voor mij een raam waar 'receptie' op stond. Naast de deur die naar het kamertje achter het raam leidde hing een prikbord met daarboven een bordje 'mededelingen'. Ik besloot even te kijken of er daar iets op stond wat ik zou kunnen gebruiken. Er hing maar één briefje met de mededeling dat alle leerlingen om 9u05 in de turnzaal werden verwacht. Volgens het briefje lagen er plannetjes van de school bij de receptie. Ik vond een plannetje, prentte het in mijn geheugen en zocht dan mijn weg naar de turnzaal. Ik had het plannetje helemaal niet nodig want er kwam zoveel geluid uit de turnzaal dat ik er blind had kunnen naartoe gaan. Ik keek snel eens op mijn mobieltje hoe laat het was. 9u00. ik liep door de open deuren en keek snel eens rond. Overal stonden groepjes mensen te praten en te lachen. De mensen die alleen stonden kon ik op één hand tellen. Ik sloot mezelf af van de drukte en ging stilletje tegen de muur staan. Nog geen minuut later kwam er een meisje naar me toe gelopen. Ze droeg een kleedje dat ze duidelijk zelf had gemaakt en haar haren had ze opgestoken met iets wat leek op eetstokjes. Over haar schouder had ze een tas die ze flink bewerkt had. Ze zag er een beetje raar uit, niet lelijk maar ook niet echt knap. Niet het type waar de jongens achter lopen. Maar al bij al leek ze me wel tof en vriendelijk.

"Hey, ook nieuw hier?" vroeg ze vriendelijk. Ze glimlachte en had kleine kuitjes in haar wangen als ze dat deed.

"Ja. Renesmee is de naam, hoe heet jij?" vroeg ik nieuwsgierig. Ik had zo het gevoel dat ze geen alledaagse naam ging hebben maar wie was ik om daar iets over te zeggen.

"Mary. Wordt je naam niet afgekort? Ik kan me niet voorstellen dat je ouders elke keer 'Renesmee' zeggen als ze je nodig hebben." Geen speciale naam dus, volgens mij konden we beter van naam wisselen.

"Iedereen noemt me Nessie of Ness," antwoordde ik.

"Zoals het monster van Loch Ness?" vroeg ze verwonderd.

"Ja, mijn mama had het er in het begin ook nogal moeilijk mee dat ze me zo noemden maar het went."

"Oh. Ken je hier iemand? Of ben je helemaal alleen?" Ik wilde net antwoorden toen het muisstil werd in de zaal en alle hoofden zich draaiden naar een vrouw die met een microfoon in haar handen op een stol stond.

"Goedemorgen iedereen. Welkom terug op school. Voor diegene die nieuw zijn en mij dus nog niet kennen, ik ben Mevrouw Simon, het hoofd van deze school. Ik hoop dat jullie een toffe vakantie hebben gehad. Vanaf vandaag is het weer werken en leren. De meesten onder jullie weten al hoe het er hier op school aan toe gaat. De nieuwe leerlingen zullen straks in hun envelop een kopij van het schoolreglement vinden. Er wordt van jullie verwacht dat jullie dat deze avond eens grondig doorlezen. Verder vinden jullie in de envelop jullie lessenrooster en enkele belangrijke brieven. We beginnen straks bij het 2e lesuur. Iedereen wordt in het lokaal waar hij of zij les zal krijgen stipt om 9u20 verwacht. Dan zullen we nu overgaan tot het verdelen van de enveloppen. Er staan hier naast mij verschillende bakken. De eerste is voor de mensen wiens achternaam begint met A,B of C, de tweede voor D,E of F, en zo verder. Ik hoop dat jullie kunnen tellen en de juiste bak vinden. Je zegt je naam tegen de leerkracht die er bij staat. De leerlingen die hun envelop gekregen hebben, verlaten de turnzaal! Bedankt." Ze legde haar microfoon neer en stapte van de stoel. Het geroezemoes begon weer en de massa leerlingen kwam in beweging. Ik ging in de rij aan de eerste doos staan. Ik ontving mijn envelop en liep snel naar Mary die naast de deur op mij stond te wachten. We bestudeerden ons lessenroosters en merkten dat we bijna alle vakken samen hadden. Ik was blij dat ik dan niet helemaal alleen aan een bank ging moeten zitten.

"Wow, dat is een meevaller," zei Mary terwijl ze haar envelop in haar tas stak.

"Ja, dan zijn we niet alleen."

"Het eerste uurtje Wiskunde van meneer McRayn. We hebben geluk dat we hem hebben. Mijn zus zegt dat hij de enige normale wiskundeleraar is."

"Zit je zus hier op school?" vroeg ik.

"Ze zat hier, ze studeerde vorig jaar af. Ze heeft me veel verteld over de leraren en leerlingen. Ik ben dus helemaal mee," ze lachte alsof het haar helemaal niks kon schelen.

"Handig! Voor mij is het de eerste keer dat ik naar school ga. Mijn papa gaf me thuis les maar na veel zagen mocht ik toch naar school. Voor mijn sociale contacten heb ik hem verteld." Het leek me best zo eerlijk mogelijk te zijn.

"Je hebt niet echt iets gemist hoor. Oh, hou je klaar voor de shock van je leven. De populairste jongen van de school komt op ons af. Wat zou die willen?" zei ze opeens geschokt. Ze streek snel een ontsnapte lok haar achter haar oor en glimlachte. Ik draaide me om en keek recht in een paar veel te bekende ogen. Jacob. Jacob was de populairste gast van de school!? Daar had hij me nooit iets over verteld. Nog zoiets dat hij geheim had gehouden. Nu ik eraan dacht viel het me op hoe weinig ik wist van zijn leven op school.

"Hoi, Ness," zei hij. Hij stond daar een beetje onbehulpzaam, niet goed wetende welke houding hij moest aannemen. Ik had zoveel zin om hem rond de hals te vliegen. Ik had hem gemist, ik merkte nu pas hoeveel. Toen ik rond keek zag ik dat iedereen in de buurt naar ons aan het kijken was. Mary haar mond was open van verbazing en ik hoopte dat ze iets ging zeggen dat me kon redden. Niks. Niemand zei iets, het was duidelijk dat ze op mijn antwoord wachtten.

"Nu niet Jake, nu niet," antwoordde ik, mijn stem amper hoorbaar. Ik nam Mary's hand en trok haar mee naar ons wiskundelokaal. Haar mond hing nog steeds open en het was een komisch gezicht, alleen had ik nu meer zin om te wenen dan te lachen.

"Doe je mond dicht," snauwde ik haar toe. Ik schrok een beetje van mijn eigen bruutheid. "Sorry," mompelde ik verontschuldigend.

"Jij, Jacob Black… hoe? Wat?" vroeg ze, nog steeds niet in haar normale doen.

"Lang verhaal."

"Vertel!"

"Een andere keer. De les begint trouwens zo," antwoordde ik, hopend dat ze het op een of andere manier zou vergeten. Ik had echt geen zin om alles te vertellen aan het eerste beste meisje dat ik op school tegenkwam. Hoe lief en eerlijk ze er ook uitzag. De leerkracht kwam de klas binnengelopen en begon zich voor te stellen. De rest van de voormiddag verliep in een waas. Ik probeerde zo goed mogelijk op te letten maar kon niet vermijden dat mijn gedachten af en toe naar Jacob gingen. Mary begon niet meer over het voorval en ik probeerde er zo weinig mogelijk aan te denken. Soms kreeg ik jaloerse blikken toegeworpen van andere meisjes maar niemand zei iets tegen mij. Voor ik het wist was mijn eerste schooldag afgelopen. Ik liep samen met Mary de parking voor de school op.

"Hoe ga je naar huis?"

"Met mijn auto," antwoordde ik. Op een toon die zegt van 'natuurlijk, hoe zou ik anders moeten gaan?'.

"Oh, komt je vader je halen?" Vroeg Mary.

"Nee, ik heb mijn eigen auto, daar," zei ik wijzend naar mijn auto die blinkend op de parkeerplaats stond. Hij was duidelijk een van de mooiste en duurste auto's die er stonden.

"Wow." Mary was weer sprakeloos.

"Hoe ga jij misschien naar huis," vroeg ik.

"Met de bus."

"Wil je een lift?" vroeg ik vriendelijk. Vrienden deden dat toch?

"Ja, graag! … als je het niet er vind tenminste.

"Nee, geen probleem. Stap in." Ik opende de deur aan de passagierskant en Mary stapte in. Ik reed haar naar huis. Ze woonde in een klein rijhuisje en ik zag aan haar gezicht dat ze zich er toch een beetje voor schaamde.

*~**~*

"Hoe was je dag?" Mama.

"Waarom ben je zo laat?" Papa.

"Vond je het een beetje fijn?" Alice.

"Al veel vrienden gemaakt? Rosalie.

"Niemand opgegeten?" Emmett.

"Laat haar nu even op adem komen. Wil je een appel Nessie?" Esmé kwam de woonkamer binnen met een appel in haar hand en stopte daarmee de vragen die mijn familie op mij aan het afvuren was. Ik nam de appel dankbaar aan en beet er een flinke hap uit.

"Hew waws weuk," begon ik met mijn mond vol appel.

"Zou je je mond niet leegeten, schat?" vroeg mama op haar 'strenge' toon. Het klonk totaal niet streng en elke andere moeder sprak zo altijd maar ik luisterde toch. Ik kauwde snel het stuk appel op en slikte het door.

"Wat ik zei was: het was leuk op school. Ik ben zo laat omdat ik een vriendin een lift gaf naar huis. Ik heb dus al vrienden gemaakt en voor je verder begint te vragen: ze heet Mary, we hebben bijna alle lessen samen, ze is lief, niet lelijk, grappig en eerlijk. En nee Emmett, ik heb niemand opgegeten."

"Fijn," was het antwoord.

"Ik ga nu naar mijn kamer, boeken kaften." Ik stond op en liep naar mijn kamer. Ik begon mijn boeken te kaften in het kaftpapier dat ik samen met Alice en Rose had gekocht. Ik was nog maar 3 boeken ver toen er op mijn deur werd geklopt. Zuchtend stond ik op en opende de deur. Jacob stond voor mijn deur. Ik was van plan mijn deur toe te gooien toen ik in zijn ogen keek. Ik schrok, er was niks meer over van de altijd vrolijke Jacob. Hij zag er gebroken uit, kapot, alsof er iemand dood was. Ik kon mezelf niet meer tegenhouden en vloog hem om de hals. Ik voelde een warme druppel op mijn haar vallen en begon zelf ook te snikken.

Daar stonden we dan, als twee gekken, te huilen in een innige omhelzing.

* * *

**Bedankt voor al jullie reviews!!!**

**Maar ik wil er nog MEER!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARG :p**

**Dus klik op het knopje en laat iets achter!!!**

**XX**


	5. H4:School, Nessie en een huilbui

**H4: School, Nessie en een huilbui**

Jacob POV

Ik had haar nu al 3 dagen niet gezien en dat leek wel een eeuwigheid. Ze had zich opgesloten in haar kamer en was er nog niet uitgekomen. Niet voor Alice, niet voor Bella, niet voor Blondie en al helemaal niet voor mij. Ik miste haar verschrikkelijk. Ik was een wrak en morgen begon de school opnieuw. Daar was maar een positieve kant aan, ness, ze zat op dezelfde school als ik. Morgen ging ik haar spreken. Ze kon niet weglopen op een overvol plein. Het was zwak maar ik moest haar zien. Ik besloot op tijd in mijn bed te kruipen. Net toen ik onder de lakens wou kruipen klonk mijn ringtone uit mijn broekzak. Zuchtend haalde ik mijn mobieltje uit mijn broek en beantwoordde het gesprek.

"Jake?" Bella.

"Ja," bromde ik in de hoorn. Moest ze persé nu bellen?

"Nessie is uit haar kamer gekomen. Ik wilde je het even laten weten." Dat veranderde de zaak natuurlijk.

"Ik ben daar."

"Euh, ze is al terug in haar kamer. Ze ging snel even jagen en sloot zichzelf dan weer op." Ik zuchtte hoorbaar en drukte de telefoon uit zonder nog iets te zeggen. Ze ging me nog eens stomme dingen laten doen. Ik gooide mijn gsm net iets te hard naast mijn bed en viel al piekerend in slaap.

*~**~*

De eerste schooldag, één van de vreselijkste dagen van het jaar. Zeker nu ik Renesmee al 4 dagen niet gezien had. Ik reed met mijn oude bak de parking op en begroette al mijn vrienden. Op school was ik vrij populair. Waarschijnlijk omdat ik er niet slecht uitzag en omdat ik de juiste vrienden had. Vandaag vervloekte ik het. Enkele meisjes waarvan het geweten was dat ze een crush op mij hadden, kwamen me kirrend begroeten. Waarom gaven ze het niet gewoon op? Ik date niet, dat wisten ze heel goed. Sinds Nessie had ik geen enkel meisje meer aandacht gegeven dan nodig was. Ik weet wel dat ze het waarschijnlijk niet erg zou vinden moest ik gedated hebben als ze jonger was maar het interesseerde me gewoon niet. Het deed me soms denken aan Quil, ik had hem vroeger zoveel proberen overtuigen eens weg te gaan. Hij had het nooit gedaan. Ik heb meer geluk met Nessie, ze groeit sneller. Claire is momenteel 10, niet de leukste leeftijd als je het mij vraagt. Ik werd uit mijn denken gehaald door Simon.

"Hey, Jake maat! Hoe gaat het?"

"Çava," antwoordde ik en stapte richting turnzaal. Ik had geen zin in gesprekken met mijn 'vrienden'. Ik kon ze toch niet vertellen wat er aan de hand was. Ik had de laatste dagen nog met Embry en Quil aan de telefoon gehangen, zij wisten waar ik over praatte. Zeker Quil. Ik liep de turnzaal binnen en daar stond ze, mooi als ze was, te praten tegen een meisje. Ik probeerde haar niet aan te staren en liep naar de andere kant van de zaal. De directrice begon te preken en ik luisterde maar half. Ik haalde mij envelop en besloot Nessie daarna aan te spreken. Ze stond buiten met haar vriendin te praten en als ik het goed hoorde ging het over hun lessenrooster. Ik raapte al mijn moed bijeen en liep op hen af. Zij kon me niet zien, ze stond met haar rug naar mij gedraaid maar haar vriendin had me onmiddellijk herkend.

"Oh, hou je klaar voor de shock van je leven. De populairste jongen van de school komt op ons af. Wat zou die willen?" zei ze tegen Nessie. Nessie draaide zich om en keek recht in mijn ogen toen ze merkte dat ik het was liet ze haar hoofd hangen.

"Hoi, Ness," zei ik, niet wetend wat ik nog kon zeggen. Ze antwoordde niet en ik zag haar rondkijken. De halve school was ongegeneerd naar ons aan het staren.

"Nu niet Jake, nu niet," antwoordde ze uiteindelijk. Ze graaide haar vriendin bij haar arm en liep weg. Ik staarde haar na tot ze uit het zicht was verwenen.

"Wie was dat? Sexy ding, dat staat vast," vroeg Marc.

"Niemand en iedereen. Laat haar met rust," snauwde ik terug.

"Oh, sorry hoor." En weg was hij. De rest van de dag ging zo traag voorbij dat ik twijfelde of de bel nog wel werkte. Thuis was ik alleen en ik kon het niet meer aan. Ik smeet mijn rugzak op de tafel en rende het huis uit. Ik veranderde soepel en luisterde naar de stemmen in mijn hoofd.

_Jake! Hoi, hoe is ie?_ Seth

_Seth, let op je werk!_ Embry, hij was nu de alfa. Sam, Jared en Paul waren gestopt met transformeren om dezelfde leeftijd als hun imprints te hebben. Ik zou normaal alfa moeten zijn maar omdat ik er nooit was nam Embry die taak over.

_Hoi, jongens! Wat zijn jullie aan het doen? _Ik zag flitsen van verschillende dingen, hout, vuur een arm en veel bos.

_Wat denk je? Vampier aan het doden natuurlijk! _Antwoordde Seth. Hij was goede maatjes met Edward maar had nog steeds plezier in het vermoorden van de minder vriendelijke vampiers.

_Ik ben door_. Zei ik toen het huis van de Cullens in zicht kwam.

_Dag Jake! _Zeiden ze ongeveer allemaal in koor. Ik transformeerde terug naar mijn menselijke vorm. Ik wilde net de deur openen toen Alice ze opendeed.

"Hoi, ze is in haar kamer." Geen verrassing daar.

"Bedankt Alice." Ik snelde naar boven en klopte op Nessie's deur. Ze opende de deur en ik zag hoe ze haar best deed om hem niet onmiddellijk toe te slaan. Waarom weet ik niet maar ze kon het niet en keek me aan. Ze stopte haar handeling toen ze mijn gezicht zag. Ik was me er van bewust dat ik er niet al te vrolijk uit zag. En toen zonder enige waarschuwing sloeg ze haar armen om mijn nek en knuffelde me. Van opluchting vielen er enkele tranen uit mijn ogen en ze begon ook te wenen. Snikkend trok ik haar mee haar kamer binnen. Samen gingen we op haar bed liggen. Ik wist dat alles goed ging komen en viel glimlachend, met Ness nog steeds in mijn armen, in slaap.

* * *

**Een hoofdstukje in Jake's POV**

**Ik hoop dat jullie even de moeite nemen om te reviewen.**

**Thanx for reading! **

**XX**


	6. H5:Misverstanden, leugens en hij

**Belangrijke A/N onderaan!!!!**

**___________________________________**

**H5: Misverstanden, leugens en _híj_**

Ik kon hem kussen, nu. Zou hij boos zijn? Waarschijnlijk wel, beste vrienden kussen niet. Wat moest ik dan doen? Ik wist het niet meer. Hij had mij ook gemist, dat had hij toch gezegd. Ik kon maar beter verder gaan met boekenkaften. Voorzichtig kwam ik overeind en liep naar mijn bureau. Jake lag rustig te slapen op mijn bed. Hij was in slaap gevallen met mij in zijn armen. We hadden zeker een halfuur op mijn bed gelegen, zwijgend, tot hij in slaap was gevallen. Hij leek helemaal niet op de jongen, man eigenlijk, die hij was, zo slapend. Hij had meer weg van een kind, een kleine jongen die ik wilde beschermen tegen de grote, gevaarlijke wereld. Belachelijk! Ik draaide me om en probeerde me te concentreren op de vouwen en de knipjes die ik moest maken in mijn kaftpapier. Net toen al mijn boeken gekaft waren werd Jacob wakker. Hij wenkte me en ik ging naast hem op mijn bed zitten.

"Sorry," zei ik.

"Waarvoor?" Zijn stem was schor van het slapen.

"Waarvoor?" Ik begreep hem niet.

"Waarvoor verontschuldig je je?" verduidelijkt hij zich.

"Omdat ik overreageerde en omdat ik je ontweek. We zijn vrienden weet je wel, die praten dingen uit. Ik reageerde gewoon als een klein kind."

"Als ik nu eens zou weten waarop je reageerde zou ik het misschien snappen."

"Het feit dat je dingen voor me verzwijgt. Ik dacht gewoon dat je me alles vertelde maar zoiets kan ik niet van je verwachten."

"Wat heb ik voor je verzwegen Ness? Ik ben nog steeds niet mee. Gaat het om donderdag avond? Is het omdat ik niet had gezegd dat ik met een paar vrienden naar de film ging dat je jezelf in je kamer opsloot?"

"Ja." Ik schaamde me te pletter. Het klonk alsof hij alles wat hij deed eerst aan mij moest melden.

"Sorry daarvoor."

"Weet je het is eigenlijk niet omdat je het me niet had gezegd maar wel omdat je hebt gelogen. Jongens gaan niet met elkaar naar de cinema. Mag ik haar dus eens ontmoeten?" Het was eruit. Hij keek me raar aan en begon toen te lachen.

"Ik heb helemaal geen vriendin, gekkie. Jaloers?"

"Nee, ik dacht gewoon dat je het me onmiddellijk ging vertellen." Jake lachte en nam me toen op zijn schoot.

"Terug vrienden? Ik heb je gemist," fluisterde hij in mijn oor.

"Ik jou ook."

*~**~*

"Slaapwel ness." Hij bukte zich over me heen en ik kreeg nog een slaapwel zoen. "Oh, en ik pik je morgen op om 8u10 om naar school te gaan."

"Gek? Ik rij veel liever zelf, mijn auto is véél beter! Rij jij maar met mij mee."

"Oké, slaapwel prinses." Hij had de gewoonte me prinses te noemen. Ik wist niet wat ik daar van moest denken. We hadden nog een uurtje gepraat. Over zijn status als 'populairste jongen van school' en zijn vrienden. Hij had me ook over Mary gevraagd. Alles was weer zoals vorige week tussen ons en ik keek er stiekem wel naar uit om morgen samen met hem de school binnen te wandelen. Ik sliep als een roosje.

*~**~*

"Je moet me eens voorstellen aan Mary," zei Jacob toen we de parking op reden.

"Ze staat duidelijk op mij te wachten, kom mee." Ik stapte uit de auto en Jake ook. Onmiddellijk keek ongeveer de halve school mij aan. Was dit zo raar? Populaire jongens liepen toch elke week rond met een ander meisje? Wat was er dan zo speciaal aan mij?

"Mary, Jacob. Jacob, Mary."

"Hallo Mary," begroete Jake haar vrolijk.

"Euh,… hey," stamelde ze. Haar hoofd werd zo rood als een tomaat en ik vloekte binnensmonds. Straks had ze een crush op Jake! Jacob keek me raar en ik besefte te laat dat hij me had horen vloeken. Fuck, al die betere zintuigen!

"Kom Mary, we gaan. Ik zie je wel," zei ik tegen Jake terwijl ik Mary aan haar arm meesleurde naar binnen.

"Wow, hij is echt wel knap Nessie. Gelukzak die je bent!" Mary moest mijn vermoeden nog eens bevestigen en als ik andere vrienden had gehad was ik nu waarschijnlijk weg gestapt.

"Ik weet het," antwoordde ik in plaats van weg te lopen.

"Hoe ken je hem?" Het was duidelijk dat ze alles wou weten. Ik kon haar de waarheid vertellen maar dan ging ze waarschijnlijk weglopen of flauwvallen of iets in die aard. Ik besloot kort te antwoorden.

"Hij is de beste vriend van mijn ma… zus," oeps, ik had bijna mama gezegd. Mama deed zich voor als mijn geadopteerde zus. Het was moeilijk om te liegen maar het moest.

"Je hebt een zus! Gelukzak!" riep Mary uit.

"3 eigenlijk. En 3 broers ook."

"Ik wilde altijd een zus maar 7 kinderen lijkt me toch net iets te veel."

"Dat valt wel mee, we komen allemaal goed overeen. We zijn allemaal rond dezelfde leeftijd, dat scheelt. Ik ben de jongste, erg hé."

"Hoe kunnen jullie allemaal dezelfde leeftijd zijn?" vroeg Mary.

"We zijn geadopteerd. Ik en mijn broer raakten ons ouders kwijt in een auto-ongeval. Rosalie en Jasper zijn nichtje en neefje van Esmé, onze mama. Alice, Emmett en Bella zijn ook geadopteerd."

"Sorry, van je ouders," fluisterde Mary.

"Geen probleem hoor, ik was maar 2 jaar. Ik herinner me er niks meer van," zei ik glimlachend. Mary wou nog iets zeggen maar de leraar kwam het lokaal binnen en begon onmiddellijk te ratelen over dingen die ik al allemaal wist. De dag ging snel voorbij en toen ik de parking opliep stond Jacob, zoals beloofd te wachten. Mijn hart maakte een sprongetje en ik ben er zeker van dat hij het hoorde.

_*~**~*__*~**~*_

_Waar bleef je zo lang?" Wat een leuke begroeting. _

"_Sorry, de bus haast zich niet hoor," zuchtte zij._

"_Gisteren was je minstens tien minuten vroeger. Ik geloof er niks van!" Hij was nu aan het roepen en zag helemaal rood. Ze kon hem onmogelijk vertellen hoe dat kwam._

"_Vertraging," loog ze dus snel. "Ik ga huiswerk maken," zei ze voor ze de trap op liep. Ze ging haar veel te kleine kamer binnen en opende de gordijnen. Ze maakte huiswerk tot het donker begon te worden. Met kleine stapjes liep ze naar beneden en haalde opgelucht adem toen ze zag dat hij sliep. Ze smeerde snel enkele boterhammen en nam het bord mee naar boven. De hele avond las ze en tegen 10 uur kroop ze in haar bed. Hij sliep de hele avond dus was het rustig._

_*~**~*_

_Het was net zeven uur toen er op haar deur gebonkt werd. Ze sprong recht van het schrikken en opende snel haar deur. _

"_Waar is mijn ontbijt?" Hij spuwde een beetje terwijl hij het zei. Ze veegde zijn speeksel van haar mooie gezicht en liep snel naar beneden. Snel bakte ze een ei met spek voor hem en zelf nam ze een kom cornflakes. Nadat ze het ei op tafel had gezet verdween ze met haar cornflakes terug naar boven. Ze at snel het kommetje leeg en verdween in de badkamer. Hopelijk was hij nog aan het eten en moest hij niet juist nu douchen. Ze ontspande een beetje van het warme water op haar huid. Zonder zich aan te kleden verdween ze uit de badkamer. Kleren aan doen kon ze op haar kamer. Het was nog een half uur te vroeg voor de bus. Ze stelde het alarm op haar GSM in en las verder waar ze gisteren avond gestopt was. Lezen was haar lievelingsbezigheid. Ze kon zich dan inleven in het leven van anderen, ver weg van de vreselijke werkelijkheid._

_*~**~*__*~**~*_

* * *

**Zeker Lezen!!!!**

**A/N**

**zoals jullie waarschijnlijk al gemerkt hebben is het laatste deel iets totaal anders.  
Wel, nu komt er een wedstrijdje over dat laatste deel. Wie mij als eerste laat weten (aan de hand van een review of persoonlijk bericht) wie het meisje is waarover het gaat, wint. Niet leden kunnen ook reviewen dus probeer maar!!! In het volgende hoofdstuk komt er weer een stukje cursief dus als niemand het juist heeft gebeurd dat mss volgende keer.  
De winaar krijgt een heuse prijs :)  
Hij/zij mag namelijk een personage uitvinden (kan gewoon jijzelf zijn, als je geen inpiratie hebt ;)) dat later een rol krijgt in het verhaal. Natuurlijk wordt de winnaar ook vermeld en als je zelf fanfic schrijft zal ik die lezen en als ie goed is zal ik het zeker laten weten aan al mijn lieve lezers.**

**Veel succes!!!**

**XX**

**I kissed a vampire**


	7. H6:Blauwe plekken, zieke Mary en Stefan

**H6: _Blauwe plekken_, zieke Mary en Stefan**

*~**~**~**~*

_Ze probeerde zich om te draaien maar alles deed pijn. Haar hele lichaam. Ze stond vol blauwe plekken en er hing nog wat opgedroogd bloed aan haar neus. Ze probeerde haar ogen te openen maar sloot ze onmiddellijk weer door het felle licht. Haar hoofd bonkte, alsof er binnenin een klein beestje zat dat met een hamer tegen haar schedel sloeg. Kreunend liet ze haar hand over haar nachttafeltje glijden. Zoals ze wel verwacht had, stond er een glas water met een pijnstiller. Ze opende haar ogen, net ver genoeg om te zien hoe ze het pilletje uit het plastiekje moest duwen. Ze slikte het door en nam een flinke slok water. Gelukkig was het zaterdag en kon ze maandag terug naar school. Ze beloofde zichzelf dat niemand het ooit zou merken._

*~**~**~**~*

De dagen gingen voorbij. Ik stond op, ging naar school, roddelde met Mary over de stomste dingen. Na school stond Jake me op te wachten en reden we samen naar huis. Ik maakte huiswerk, daarna ging ik bij Jake, shopte met Alice of Rosalie, schaakte met Jasper, gamede met Emmett, speelde muziek met papa, bakte taart met Esmé, discuteerde boeken met mama, babbelde wat met Carlisle en vierde natuurlijk mijn verjaardag. Mijn leven was weer als vroeger alleen het gevoel in mijn buik verried soms wat ik voor mijn beste vriend voelde. Ik probeerde het te negeren en dat lukte me als maar beter. Ik leefde een echt tienerleven. Met ups en downs. Toen had ik waarschijnlijk gezegd dat ik helemaal boven zat en die dagen op mijn kamer een dieptepunt waren geweest. Ik wist alleen nog niet hoe hoog je kunt gaan en hoe diep je dan kan vallen. Ik had geen idee dat je überhaupt zo gelukkig of ongelukkig kon zijn.

*~**~*

De eerste kleine verandering in mijn rustige schoolleventje kwam de vierde week van het schooljaar. Het was donderdag, donderdag 26 september. Ik stapte samen met Jacob het schoolplein op. Vanaf daar gingen we elk onze eigen weg, hij liep naar zijn vrienden en ik naar Mary. Die ochtend ging dat niet, Mary was er niet. Ik stuurde haar snel een smsje, hopend dat ze terug ging sturen dat ze haar bus had gemist en alleen wat later ging zijn. Ik had geen zin om de hele dag alleen rond te lopen. Ik had geen vrienden gemaakt buiten Mary. Ik vond één vriendin voldoende, het was zo al moeilijk genoeg om te onthouden wat je haar ook al weer had wijsgemaakt. Net toen de bel ging kreeg ik een smsje terug.

_Ik ben ziek :). Kom morgen ook niet.  
Sorry.  
Tot maandag!  
XX  
Mary_

Zuchtend liep ik naar het eerste lokaal. Ik ging zitten, de plek naast mij bleef leeg. De leerkracht was er nog niet en ik besloot eerst maar een opbeurende sms naar Mary te sturen.

_Oei, wat heb je? Ik zal  
zaterdag even langskomen  
met de taken en lessen.  
Ik zal mijn notities ook kopiëren.  
Goed?  
X Ness_

Ik klikte op verzenden en richtte mijn aandacht op de leerkracht die voor de klas stond. Ik kreeg na enkele minuten een bericht terug.

_Ik zal er anders bij jou omkomen.  
Moet van de dokter veel buiten.  
Is zaterdag om 17u goed?  
Nog veel plezier op school :p!  
X_

Ik typte snel 'oké' terug en ging verder met noteren. Ik schreef alles dubbel. Met mijn extra snelheid was dat geen probleem. Het tweede uurtje hadden we wiskunde. Ik ging zoals altijd aan de bank bij het raam zitten. Op de lege stoel naast me gooide ik mijn tas. Ik nam mijn schrift en begon tekeningetjes te maken in de kantlijn. Opeens hoorde ik de stoel naast mij verschuiven.

"Hey, Renesmee. Het stoort toch niet dat ik hier even ga zitten. Ik ben trouwens Stefan," zei een vriendelijke jongen die naast me kwam zitten. Hij had donkerblonde krullen die op zijn hoofd rondsprongen vanaf hij de kleinste beweging maakte. Zijn gezicht was gewoon en de kleren die hij droeg waren ook niet al te speciaal.

"Euh, hallo." Ik wilde vragen hoe hij mijn naam wist maar ik wist het antwoord al. Als je omgaat met Jacob Black weet iedereen je naam.

"Is je vriendin er niet?" vroeg hij geïnteresseerd.

"Euh, nee. Ze is ziek," antwoordde ik. Ik was het niet gewoon om met jongens te praten en voelde me dus niet echt op mijn gemak. De les ging sneller voorbij dan de vorige. Deels omdat ik meer van Wiskunde hield dan van Frans en deels omdat Stefan me bezighield. We babbelden over van alles en ik ontdekte dat hij wel tof was. Misschien vergat ik Jake wel als ik meer tijd met Stefan doorbracht. Toen hij me bij lunch vroeg of ik bij hem en zijn vrienden wilde gaan zitten zei ik dus zonder twijfelen ja. Zijn vrienden waren niet veel anders dan hij en we schoten goed met elkaar op. We hadden ook samen Chemie. Ik vergat bijna dat Mary ziek was.

*~**~*

Ik liep naar mijn auto toen ik twee warme armen rond mijn middel voelde. Waarom moest Jacob me knuffelen in het midden van de parking?

"Los," siste ik. Hij liet me los en kwam naast mij lopen.

"Hoe was je dag, prinses?" vroeg hij vrolijk. Niks kon die jongen zijn humeur kapot krijgen, echt niks.

"Goed, behalve dat Mary ziek is."

"Dat heb ik gezien. Wie was trouwens die jongen waar je bij zat tijdens de lunch?" vroeg Jake nieuwsgierig.

"Stefan."

"De broer van Simon?"

"Kan zijn. Ik ken Simon niet dus…"

"Dat is Simon," zei hij wijzend naar een jongen met dezelfde krullen als Stefan.

"Ik denk wel dat ze broers zijn, ja." We stapten in de auto en reden naar huis. Ik maakte huiswerk en ging samen met Jasper en Emmett jagen. Ik kroop op tijd onder de wol en droomde van Stefan. Het was niet zoals de dromen die ik over Jacob had. Het was anders, als een voorspelling.

*~**~**~**~*

_Hij bleef gewoon slaan, hoe hard ze ook gilde. Ze had dus geleerd dat ze maar beter haar mond hield. Anders had ze ook nog keelpijn en dat kon er echt niet meer bij. Het was lang geleden dat hij nog zo tekeer was gegaan. Morgen zou ze zeker niet naar school kunnen, dat was wel duidelijk. Je kreeg geen blauw gezicht door van de trap te vallen. Toen hij klaar was sleepte ze zichzelf naar haar kamer en zakte huilend ineen. Met haar laatste krachten draaide ze de deur op slot. Je kon nooit weten._

*~**~**~**~*

* * *

**De winnaar van de wedstrijd was superjustine.**

**Haar personage komt in het verhaal binnen enkele hoofdstukken (ik zal het dan wel zeggen)**

**Hopelijk vonden jullie dit een leuk hoofdstuk. **

**Zoja, Review  
Zonee, Review ook maar ;)**


	8. H7:Een uitnodiging, flauwvallen en raa,,

**A/N:**

**1) Alice kan Nessie wel zien in dit verhaal (de weerwolven kan ze niet zien)  
2) Even herhalen: De winnaar van de wedstrijd was superjustine! Proficiat voor jou! Ze schrijft zelf geen fanfic dus jullie kunnen ook niks lezen van haar, spijtig!  
3) Het correcte antwoord was dus Mary.  
4) Het spijt me dat het soms wat langer duurt voor er een nieuw hoofdstuk is maar ik heb het nogal druk met huiswerk enzo.... :(  
5) Ik krijg geen reviews meer :( Ik veronderstel dus dat niemand dit leest dus heb ik eigenlijk ook geen zin om nog moeite te doen om up te loaden... als je dit wel wilt, wil je dan reviewen dan maak je mij blij en blijf ik zeker uploaden!!****  
BLIJVEN REVIEWEN DUS!!!! (dan upload ik sneller en ben ik ook gelukkiger :))**

**H7: Een uitnodiging, flauwvallen en _raadsels_**

"Hoi, Nessie," begroette Stefan mij. Net als gisteren ging hij weer naast mij zitten.

"Goedemorgen."

"Wat doe je dit weekend?"

"Weet ik niet," antwoordde ik eerlijk. Alice, Emmett, Rose of iemand anders zou wel iets verzinnen.

"Huh?" vroeg hij.

"Ik heb van die zussen die altijd wel iets bedenken om te doen. Shoppen, filmpje kijken, kamperen, make-overs," zei ik, eerlijk. Er waren natuurlijk dingen die ik niet kon vertellen.

"Oh," hij leek even na te denken, nam diep adem en vroeg toen: "Zin om met mij mee te gaan naar het feest van Thomas." Hij leek opgelucht dat hij het had gevraagd en kleurde een beetje rood. Ik had al iets gehoord van het feest. Zelf was ik nog nooit naar een feestje geweest met een jongen, Jake niet meegerekend.

"Oké," zei ik zonder er bij na te denken of ik wel zou mogen. Alice en Rose zouden wel in mijn voordeel pleiten.

"Leuk," zei hij, duidelijk blij dat ik hem niet had afgewezen. "Ik pik je morgen op om 21u bij jou thuis. Goed?"

Ik knikte en schreef mijn adres en telefoonnummer op een blaadje. We babbelden nog een beetje over koetjes en kalfjes tot onze leerkracht Wiskunde het lokaal binnenkwam gelopen. Nadat hij zich had geëxcuseerd voor zijn te laat komen begon hij met de les.

*~**~*

"Geen sprake van!"

"Komaan papa, ik ben zestien, al mijn vrienden gaan uit." Ik had het onmiddellijk gevraagd omdat ik niet wilde dat hij het wist voor ik het vroeg. Dan kon hij minder lang nadenken over argumenten.

"Ik hoef helemaal geen argumenten te vinden, Renesmee. Ik ben je vader dus als ik zeg dat je niet gaat, ga je niet."

"Edward?" Mama kwam de kamer binnengelopen en nam papa's hand vast. Hij kalmeerde zienderogen. Het is leuk als je ouders goed overeenkomen maar soms is het best degoutant. Ze gaf me een knipoog en deed teken dat ik de kamer beter even kon verlaten. Ik liep naar mijn kamer en hoopte dat mama papa zou kunnen overtuigen. Ik dacht van wel, hij gaf haar alles wat ze vroeg. Ik kruiste mijn vingers terwijl ik een opstel voor Frans schreef. Opeens kwam Alice mijn kamer binnengehuppeld.

"O MY GOD!" gilde ze.

"Shhht, Alice! Wat?"

"Dat feestje gaat zo leuk zijn. En je kleren!" Ik mocht gaan!! Ik sprong recht en deed samen met Alice een vreugdedansje.

"Euh," papa stond in de deuropening en zag er een beetje verslagen uit. Ik vloog hem om de nek.

"Bedankt! Bedankt! Bedankt!"

"Bedank je moeder maar." Ik liep naar beneden en bedankte mama. Nu moesten Alice en ik morgen enkel nog mijn outfit zoeken.

*~**~*

"Bedankt Alice, je bent de beste!" Ik gaf haar een knuffel om mijn woorden kracht bij te zetten. Ze lachte, ze was even opgewonden als ik. We waren samen gaan shoppen en hadden de perfecte outfit, die uit Alice's visioen, vrij snel gevonden. Naar de bijpassende schoenen hadden we iets langer moeten zoek maar uiteindelijk hadden we een prachtexemplaar gevonden. Om 15u moesten we thuis zijn want Mary kwam. Ik had haar gisteren gebeld om te vragen of ze vroeger wou komen. Dan had ik nog tijd genoeg om mij op te maken.

Ik was juist aan het racen tegen Emmett, ik had afleiding nodig en hij was al een week aan het zagen geweest, toen er gebeld werd.

"Doe jij even open, Alice?" riep ik naar Alice omdat zij de enige was die ook beneden was. Carlisle en Esmé waren weg, Rose zat in de garage, Jasper in de bibliotheek en mama en papa lagen samen op de bank. Iek! Papa lachte hardop om mijn gedachten en ging een beetje rechter zitten. Om Mary niet te shockeren waarschijnlijk. Ik moest nog maar twee rondjes en ik was aan het winnen dus ik kon echt niet gaan opendoen. Ik hoorde Alice Mary begroeten en enkele ogenblikken later stond ze in de woonkamer. Ze was duidelijk niet echt op haar gemak maar ik moest Emmett eerst inmaken. Alice redde me en begon vrolijk tegen Mary te praten. Ik won gemakkelijk en Emmett liep mokkend naar de garage en verdween met Rosalie naar boven. Ik zag hoe Mary Rosalie nastaarde. Ik gaf haar een begrijpend knikje.

"Kom je even mee naar mijn kamer, alles ligt daar." Mary knikte en we liepen samen naar boven. In het passeren klopte ik even op Rose en Emmett's kamerdeur om hen te pesten.

"Wat?" Emmett stond in de deuropening, zonder T-shirt. Vanuit mijn ooghoeken zag ik hoe Mary's benen het begaven. Ik ving haar op en nam haar mee naar mijn kamer. Ze lag op mijn bed en zag helemaal wit.

"Mary? Alles ok?"

"Ja, ik ben gewoon nog niet helemaal genezen," zei ze met een klein stemmetje.

"Volgens mij zijn er ander redenen," zei ik lachend.

"Zo'n broer zie ik inderdaad wel zitten." Ze lachte nu samen met mij. Ze bleef nog een halfuurtje bijpraten. Ik vertelde haar over het feest die avond. Uit beleefdheid vroeg ik of ze ook wilde komen. Ze wou wel maar kon niet echt omdat ze nog niet helemaal genezen was en omdat ze al dat huiswerk nog moest inhalen. Ik zwaaide haar uit en liep terug naar mijn kamer. Door mijn raam zag ik dat papa haar iets zei. Ik was net te laat want het enige dat ik verstond was 'dag'. Hij schudde zijn hoofd naar mij om aan te geven dat het niet belangrijk was. Ik was nieuwsgierig en ging er haar maandag zeker naar vragen. Nu had ik belangrijkere dingen te doen.

*~**~*

Ik had een bad genomen, mijn haar gedroogd, het opgestoken en mijn nieuwe jurk aangedaan. Hij was zwart, afgewerkt met zilver. Mijn schoenen waren ook zilver, pumps. Alice had mijn make-up gedaan en, al zeg ik het zelf, ik zag er goed uit. Alice maakte me momenteel nog zenuwachtiger met haar gekwebbel. Ik was dus opgelucht toen de bel ging. Alice ging, kwetterend, opendoen. Het was, zoals verwacht, Stefan.

"Halo Stefan," begroette Alice hem enthousiast met een knuffel.

"Euh, hoi. Hallo Nessie, wow…"

"Hoi," zei ik terwijl ik zijn hand pakte en hem meetrok naar zijn auto, weg van Alice.

*~**~**~**~*

"_Als je wilt, mag je altijd langskomen," zei hij met een vriendelijk gezicht. Zij knikte enkel_

"_Dag," zei hij nog, voor ze op haar fiets stapte. Op haar fiets dacht ze aan zijn woorden. Ze had niet het gevoel dat hij er mee bedoelde wat ieder andere jongen van zijn leeftijd er zou mee bedoelen. Hij wist iets, alleen wist ze nog niet wat. Ze beloofde haarzelf dat ze er zo snel mogelijk zou achter komen.  
Die avond vond ze het antwoord in haar dromen. Toen ze wakker werd kon ze zich niks meer van haar dromen herinneren. Het was dus nog steeds een raadsel._

*~**~**~**~*


	9. H8Slechte kussen, goede kussen en mede,,

H8: Slechte kussen, goede kussen en _medelijden_

"Ga je mee naar buiten?" vroeg Stefan rond een uur of twaalf. Ik knikte, verlangend naar wat frisse lucht. Binnen een uur moest ik thuis zijn. Stomme regels! We hadden de hele avond gedanst en gedronken. Zelf had ik enkel cola en water gedronken, ik vond niks aan bier maar Stefan had duidelijk wat op. Hij pakte me bij mijn hand en trok me mee naar buiten. Er was een klein tuintje aan het huis en verschillende mensen stonden daar rustig met elkaar te praten. Stefan trok me mee achter het schuurtje dat in een hoek van de tuin stond. We liepen voorbij een koppeltje dat innig stond te zoenen, ze keken ons boos aan dus verdwenen we snel achter de hoek. Een lege plek. Het was donker maar ik zag alles perfect, ik wist dat dat niet het geval was voor Stefan. Ik ging tegen de muur staan en liet zijn hand los.

"Vond je het een beetje leuk?" vroeg hij. Ik knikte, bang dat mijn stem zou trillen als ik hardop sprak. Als ik correct was ging hij me nu kussen, zo ging het toch altijd in de films. Hij nam inderdaad mijn gezicht in zijn handen en kwam dichterbij. Door de alcohol had hij waarschijnlijk de moed om me gewoon te kussen. Hij leek me niet zo een type dat nuchter snel een meisje kuste. Hij drukte zijn lippen tegen de mijne. In de boeken schrijven ze altijd 'zijn warme lippen' maar zijn lippen waren helemaal niet warm. Dat lag waarschijnlijk aan mij. Hij wachtte even om te weten of ik het oké vond en duwde, toen ik niks deed om hem tegen te houden, zijn tong tussen mijn lippen. Zijn tong vond de mijne en we begonnen samen rondjes te draaien. Het smaakte helemaal niet lekker, naar goedkoop bier en speeksel, veel te nat. Ik vond er niks aan maar hij vond het precies leuk want we waren nog maar tien seconden van elkaar losgekomen en hij begon me opnieuw te kussen. Zijn handen verdwenen onder mijn truitje en begonnen aan hun weg naar mijn bh. Zijn handen lieten helemaal geen brandend, tinkelend spoor na, zoals die van Jacob. Ik trok automatisch mijn hoofd naar achteren toen ik aan Jacob dacht. Ik kon dit niet! Ik botste met mijn hoofd tegen de muur en maakte een jongen ongelukkig. Enkel en alleen omdat ik mezelf even liet gaan en aan Jacob dacht. Stefan keek me geschrokken aan.

"Gaat het?" vroeg hij wijzend naar mijn hoofd. Ik knikte geluidloos en probeerde de tranen te bedwingen.

"Sorry, ik dacht dat je het oké vond," zei hij een beetje verslagen.

"Dat is het niet, ik euh… ben nog niet zolang uit elkaar met mijn vorig lief en ben hem nog niet helemaal vergeten. Het is gewoon zo vroeg, sorry," antwoordde ik. Ik verzon dit ter plaatse en kon alleen maar dromen dat Jake mijn ex was geweest. Hoe hard ik ook mijn best had gedaan, de tranen kwamen toch. Stefan wist niet goed wat hij moest doen en sloeg dus maar zijn arm om mijn schouder. Het kon me allemaal niet meer schelen. Ik begroef mijn gezicht in Stefans borst en snikte het uit. Hij sloeg zijn armen nu helemaal om mij en wreef over mijn rug.

"Kunnen we naar huis gaan?" vroeg ik toen ik wat gekalmeerd was. Ik was gestopt met huilen maar wist zeker dat mijn ogen helemaal rood zagen. Ik nam mijn tas erbij en vond snel wat ik zocht, mijn zonnebril, altijd handig. Ik zette hem op, Stefan keek verbaasd maar knikte toen begrijpend. We haasten ons door de overvolle woonkamer die tot dansvloer was omgetoverd naar buiten. Eenmaal buiten haalde ik opgelucht adem, nog tien minuten in de auto en dan kon ik in mijn bed kruipen.

*~**~*

De rit naar huis verliep in stilte. Stefan stopte voor het huis en ik deed de deur open. Ik liep nog snel even rond de auto en gaf hem nog een kus op zijn wang. Hij glimlachte vriendelijk.

"Bedankt, het was een leuke avond. Tot maandag," zei ik en verdween toen door de deur naar binnen. Iedereen zat nog in de woonkamer toen ik binnenkwam. Ze wilden alles weten, dat zag je aan hun blikken. Ik had nu echt geen zin om te praten.

"Ik ga slapen. Vertel het morgen wel. Slaapwel." Ik ging iedereen een kusje geven en verdween naar mijn kamer. Snel deed ik mijn pyjama en poetste mijn tanden. Ik lag nog maar twee minuten in mijn bed en begon al te snikken. Beneden hoorde ik geroezemoes, het klonk bezorgd. Iemand wilde naar boven komen maar mama hield hem/haar tegen. Daarna belde ze iemand en werd het weer stil. Emmett en Rose kwamen naar boven en niet veel later volgde de rest ook. Ik deed alsof ik sliep toen de deur van mijn kamer openging. De deur ging snel weer dicht en ik haalde opgelucht adem. Er was nog iemand in mijn kamer en het was geen vampier. Jacob. Hij mocht hier niet zijn, niet als ik om hem aan het wenen was.

"Ga weg," snikte ik, bijna onverstaanbaar omdat ik me onder mijn dekens had verscholen. Jacob liet zich niet afschrikken want ik hoorde dat hij een paar rondslingerende schoenen aan de kant schopte. Nog voor ik kon protesteren lag hij naast mij in mijn bed. Zijn warme adem kietelde in mijn nek en ik had zin om te giechelen. Ik deed het niet, in de plaats daarvan probeerde ik hem uit mijn bed te duwen. Dit deed echt geen goed aan mijn 'negeer-die-gevoelens-voor-je-beste-vriend voornemens'. Ik was duidelijk niet sterk genoeg om hem eruit te duwen want voor ik het wist was hij over mij gerold en lag hij nu tegen de muur. Ik kon hem er nu onmogelijk nog uitduwen.

"You win, darling," zei ik met een belachelijk brits accent. Ik hoopte zo de onaangename spanning te verbreken. Het lukte want hij lachte. Veel te snel werd hij weer serieus.

"Wat is er gebeurd?" vroeg hij zacht. Ik had niet veel zin om er over te praten dus koos ik voor de makkelijke oplossing. Ik plaatste mijn hand tegen Jake's kaak. Ik speelde alles af wat er gebeurd was achter het schuurtje. Ik voelde Jacob verstijven bij het zoengedeelte. Ik probeerde het ik-dacht-aan-jacob stuk eruit te laten maar het lukte niet. Ik trok snel mijn hand terug en hoopte dat hij niet zag dat ik bijna zo rood als mijn felrode brooddoos was.

Niksniksniksniksniksniksniks," mompelde ik stilletjes. Hij antwoordde niet, hij draaide alleen mijn gezicht zodat ik hem aankeek.

"Alles," zei hij en toen voelde ik de zachtst lippen van de hele wereld op de mijne. Ik schrok maar besefte al snel dat ik hiervan moest genieten. Ik gleed met mijn tong zijn mond binnen en we begonnen een tongduel. Jacob sloeg zijn armen rond mijn middel en drukte me dichter tegen zich aan. Ik woelde met mijn handen door zijn haren. Dit was veel en veel beter dan die kus van enkele uren geleden. Jacobs lippen waren wel warm en hij smaakte naar iets onbeschrijflijks lekkers. Jacob trok me net boven op hem toen de deur openvloog. Geschrokken lieten we elkaar los. Dit was niet goed!

_Alleen, dat was ze. Haar zus was het huis uit, gaan studeren. Haar moeder was dood en haar vriendin kon ze niks vertellen. Die jongen wist meer en ze wilde met hem praten. Ze kon niet, hij zou haar vermoorden als ze er iets van vertelde. De jongen zou toch niet weten wat te doen en weggaan of medelijden met haar hebben. Ze wilde geen medelijden.  
Het was haar eigen fout. Althans dat was wat ze zichzelf wijsmaakte._


	10. H9: Onderbroken, een lang verhaal en ,,,

H9: Onderbroken, een lang verhaal en _een vriendje_

"Jacob Black! Weg!" riep papa woedend. Ik hoorde overal in huis deuren opengaan en fluisterende gesprekken.

"Waarom?" vroeg Jacob kalm. Ik wist niet waar hij die kalmte vandaan haalde. Ik was woedend, echt zoiets voor papa om het mooiste moment van mijn leven te verpesten.

"Omdat ik het zeg. En Renesmee, jij maakt dat je onmiddellijk slaapt en stop die gedachten!" Hij riep steeds luider maar Jake maakte geen aanstalten om weg te gaan.

"Als je haar ooit nog wilt zien dan maak je dat je nu weg bent!"

"Jij beslist niet of ik haar wel of niet mag zien, Edward," antwoordde Jacob spottend.

"Ga gewoon Jake," fluisterde ik. Een gevecht tussen mijn vader en mijn beste vriend wilde ik liever niet meemaken. Hij haalde diep adem maar stond toch recht. Verslagen liep hij de kamer uit. Mama had papa ondertussen wat gekalmeerd. Ze volgden Jake naar beneden en deden de deur van mijn kamer dicht. Ik staarde naar het plafond want ik kon niet slapen. Beneden begonnen ze terug te roepen.

"Je kan me niet verbieden haar nog te zien!" Jacob riep lang niet zo luid als papa maar ik hoorde hem toch perfect.

"Ik kan het haar wel verbieden, Jacob. Je gaat Nessie ook niet proberen afpakken van mij. Het is niet gelukt met Bella en het zal ook niet lukken met Nessie."

"Je weet dat dit anders is, Edward. Als jij haar van me wegneemt dan neem je alles weg. Alles. Wat ik voor Bella voelde was anders, minder. Dit is alles, perfectie. Je kunt je het niet eens voorstellen." Jake fluisterde bijna en ik hoorde dat hij wegliep. Ik snapte er niks van. Was Jacob nog verliefd geweest op mama? Dat kon niet! Dat mocht niet. Jake was van mij. Beneden kalmeerde mama papa wat maar ik kon niet meer luisteren. Ik weende verder en was verbaasd dat er überhaupt zoveel tranen uit 2 ogen konden stromen in zo'n korte periode.

*~**~*

_I don't wanna wake up today  
'Cuz every day's the same  
And I've been waiting so long  
For things to change_

…

(Jump – Simple Plan)

Ik had mijn muziek keiluid gezet maar niemand had er iets op gezegd. Ik hield van deze muziek, lekker depressief! Precies zoals ik me voelde. Ik had lang geslapen en zat al de hele middag al op mijn kamer. Het was rond 17 uur dat ik het eerste teken van leven ontving. Iemand klopte zachtjes, aarzelend op mijn deur. Het was Jacob, dat wist ik al. Ik had hem horen smeken om binnen te mogen. Liefst van al had ik de deur opengedaan en hem doodgeknuffeld. Ik deed het niet, ik kon het niet. Ik bleef gewoon zitten. Ik was kinderachtig. Konden we dit niet uitpraten als volwassen mensen? Ik gaf hem nog een kans besliste ik. Ik schuifelde naar de deur en opende die voorzichtig.

"Ness, kunnen we praten?" vroeg Jacob toen ik de deur helemaal had geopend. Ik knikte. Hij stapte binnen en ging op mijn bed zitten. Ik ging een beetje ongemakkelijk naast hem zitten.

"Sorry van gisteren, ik had je niet mogen kussen." Stilte. Ongemakkelijke, veel te lang durende stilte.

"Waarom deed je het dan?" vroeg ik om die stilte te verbreken.

"Soms kan je dingen gewoon niet tegenhouden, negeren of veranderen." Hij sprak in raadsels en ik had helemaal geen zin om na te denken.

"Kan je gewoon vertellen waarom je me kuste? En waarom papa zo kwaad is op jou? En wat er was met jij… mama…." Ik begon te snikken, alweer. Jake sloeg zijn armen om mijn schouders maar ik schudde zijn arm boos af.

"Lang verhaal," was zijn korte antwoord. Alsof me dat iets kon schelen. Ik had tijd.

"Ik heb tijd," antwoordde ik bits.

"Oké ik vertel het je wel maar niet hier. Kom mee en stop alsjeblieft met wenen. Het spijt me Nessie, het spijt me." Ik veegde de tranen weg en we gingen samen naar buiten.

*~**~*

We zaten op een klein grasveld. Ik luisterde naar de geluiden van de natuur, de vogels die floten, de wind die het gras deed ritselen, het geluid van een klein beekje en alle kleine dieren waar de mens niet eens het bestaan van weet. Naast die geluiden en onze rustige ademhaling was het stil. Niet ongemakkelijk stil maar rustgevend stil. Ik had geen zin om iets te zeggen, om dit moment te verpesten maar het moest. Er waren te veel dingen die ik wilde weten.

"Jake?" vroeg ik bijna fluisterend. Jacob zette zich recht en keek me vragend aan.

"Ja?"

"Je moet me alles vertellen."

"Alles? Wat is alles?"

"Alles. Over mama en jij en jij en ik en alles," zei ik.

"Ben je zeker dat je het allemaal wilt weten?"

"Ja," zei ik twijfelend. Ik wilde het wel weten maar wat als er iets vreselijk was?

"Oké, dan moet ik het maar vertellen, je hebt er recht op." Je kon aan hem zien dat hij het liever niet zou vertellen. Ik knikte en hij haalde diep adem.

"Het begon allemaal een kleine tien jaar terug. Bella kwam bij haar papa wonen in Forks. Op school ontmoette ze Edward. Ze werd verliefd op hem en hij op haar maar er was een probleem. Hij mocht niet verliefd worden op een mens en zij wist dat hij geen mens was maar ze wist niet wat hij wél was. Ik ben het geweest die het haar vertelde. Ze kwam naar mij en vroeg over de Cullens, ik vertelde haar de legenden van onze stam, waar ik op dat moment zelf niet in geloofde."

"Waarom vroeg ze dat aan jou? Hoe kenden jullie elkaar?" Onderbrak ik hem.

"Charlie en Billy waren toen al beste vrienden. Bella en ik kennen elkaar al van onze peutertijd. Ik vertelde het haar dus. Ik wist natuurlijk niet dat het waar was, ik geloofde niet in die onzin. Vampiers bestonden niet voor mij, anders had ik het haar nooit verteld. Bella ontdekte dus dat Edward vampier was maar wou nog steeds bij hem zijn. Ook nadat een vriend van de Cullens haar had proberen vermoorden. Alles veranderde op haar achttiende verjaardag. Ze sneed zichzelf aan het inpakpapier en Jasper viel haar aan. Edward besloot dat het veiliger was voor haar als ze weg gingen. Hij vertelde Bella dat hij niet meer verliefd was op haar. Bella was een zombie voor enkele maanden maar pikte uiteindelijk de draad van haar leven terug op. Op een dag stond ze voor mijn deur met twee motors. We knapten ze samen op en ik leerde haar ook rijden. Ze werd weer een beetje vrolijk maar ik zag dat ze nog steeds aan hem dacht. Ik was verliefd op Bella maar zij kon niet meer verliefd worden. Ze hield nog steeds te veel van Edward." Ik keek hem geschokt aan. Het was waar, hij was verliefd geweest op mama. Misschien was hij zelfs nog steeds verliefd op haar. Ik had zin om weg te lopen en Jake zag het. Hij greep me vast bij mijn arm.

"Wacht! Ik ben nog niet klaar met vertellen, ik had toch gezegd dat het een lang verhaal was?" hij keek me smekend aan

"Oké, vertel dan maar verder," zei ik met een krop in mijn keel. Ik had zo veel zin om terug te beginnen wenen maar ik vermande me.

"Alles ging goed tot ik veranderde. Ik mocht van Sam niet meer met Bella omgaan maar toen ik zag hoeveel pijn het haar deed dat ook ik haar in de steek liet, zocht ik een oplossing. Ik kon het niet vertellen maar zij kon wel raden. Ze raadde het en we bleven vrienden. Edward kwam uiteindelijk terug maar voor dat verhaal moet je bij je mama, papa of Alice zijn. Bella mocht me niet meer zien van Edward wegens te gevaarlijk." Hij lachte bij dat laatste maar vertelde snel weer verder. "Ze overtuigde hem ervan dat het niet gevaarlijk was en kwam me terug opzoeken. Nadat ze afstudeerde ging ze veranderen, flapte ze er op een middag uit. Ik kon het niet geloven en deed alles om het tegen te houden. Ik heb haar ongelooflijk veel pijn gedaan toen. Maar tevergeefs, ze gingen trouwen en daarna ging Bella dood. Dat was toch wat ik geloofde, het ging Bella niet meer zijn. Toen ze terug kwamen van huwelijksreis bleek Bella bij wonder nog steeds mens te zijn. Alleen was ze zwanger, van een monster, dat was tenminste wat ik toen dacht. Iedereen probeerde haar ervan te overtuigen 'het ding' weg te nemen maar ze hield van je, toen al. Edward beet haar net na jouw geboorte. Je won onmiddellijk de harten van iedereen, ook het mijne Nessie." Jacob stopte en keek me diep in de ogen. "Ik hou van jou, en niet zomaar. Ik heb altijd van je gehouden en ik zal dat ook altijd doen."

"Echt?" vroeg ik ongelovig. Ik wilde het niet geloven maar ik moest wel. Zijn blik was een van echte liefde. Geen kalverliefde, geen vriendschap en zeker geen geforceerde liefde. Echte, pure, eerlijke, ware liefde. Eerlijk gezegd schrok het me een beetje af maar ik schudde dat gevoel snel af.

"Ja," antwoordde hij luchtig.

"Euh, oké dan. Ik denk dat het goed is want ik ben ook wel verliefd op jou," stotterde ik terwijl ik mijn kaken warm voelde worden. Hij lachte luid en nam met toen vast en kuste me, voor de tweede keer in 24 uur. Nu kwam niemand ons storen en lagen we in het gras te rollebollen tot de zon onderging. Nu begreep ik eindelijk waarom het woord 'perfectie' in het woordenboek stond.

*~**~**~**~*

_Ze kon haar fiets nemen en hem opzoeken. Nee, dat kon ze niet. Hij kon haar niet helpen, niemand kon haar helpen. Waarom zou hij trouwens met haar willen praten, hij had het vast veel te druk met andere dingen. Zijn knappe vriendin bijvoorbeeld. Wat wou zij graag een vriendje! Jongens keken niet naar haar, ze was nochtans niet lelijk. En als er jongens naar haar kijken dan was het enkel om samen in bed te duiken en haar daarna terug te laten vallen. Nee, ze wilde iemand die écht van haar hield._

*~**~**~**~*

* * *

**Een nieuw hoofdstukje dus...**

**Bedankt voor jullie reacties!!**

**!! Een vriendin organniseert een one-shot wedstrijd.. jullie moeten zeker meedoen!! Ga naar ****.com/**  
**Zeker doen!!!!!!**

**Vergeet ook niet te reviewen ;)**


	11. H10: ‘Wat heeft hij gezegd tegen jou?’,,

**H10: 'Wat heeft hij gezegd tegen jou?', 'Wat heb jij gezegd tegen haar?' en _terugkeren_.**

We hadden afgesproken dat we op school nog steeds gewoon vrienden waren maar ik had zoveel zin om naar hem te lopen en hem in het midden van de kantine te kussen. In plaats daarvan richtte ik mijn aandacht op Mary. Ik moest haar nog iets vragen, voor ik het vergat.

"Wat zei Edward je eigenlijk, zaterdag?"

"Wie is Edward?" vroeg Mary terwijl ze een hap nam van haar boterham.

"Mijn broer die je buiten liet, hij zat in de zetel toen je binnenkwam."

"Oh, die, hij zei gewoon dag. Waarom?" vroeg ze met haar mond nog halfvol boterham.

"Oh, gewoon."

"Hoe was je date?" vroeg Mary dan maar omdat er niks meer te vertellen viel over Edward. Hoewel ik zeker wist dat hij meer had gezegd vroeg ik niet verder. Ik zou het vanavond wel eens aan hem vragen, misschien zei hij wel meer.

"Goed, het was een leuk feestje."

"Heeft hij je gekust," vroeg Mary nieuwsgierig, hopend vaar alle details. Ik besloot ze haar maar te geven. Misschien vertelde ze me ook iets als ik haar vertrouwde en haar dingen vertelde die ik tegen niemand anders zei.

"Ja, hij kan eigenlijk niet zo goed kussen maar hij had een beetje teveel op. Tegen niemand zeggen hoor!" drukte ik haar op het hart. Ze knikte en ik vertelde alles tot in de kleinste details. Ik vertelde ook maar over Jake. Ik hoopte dat ze het niet ging rondbazuinen maar ze leek me niet het roddeltype.

"Wow, je hebt Jacob gékust!" riep ze uit toen ik het haar vertelde.

"Shhhhhht, straks hoort iemand je. We zaten gelukkig ergens alleen aan een tafel in een hoekje, maar toch. Jacob had het duidelijk wel gehoord want toen ik naar hem keek hij gemaakt boos. Ik stak mijn tong uit en toen moest hij lachen. Mary had het natuurlijk gezien en gaf me een sceptische blik. Ik was blij dat ik het aan iemand had verteld, dat luchtte op. Natuurlijk wist iedereen ervan thuis maar dat was normaal.

*~**~*

We aten de rest van onze lunch in stilte op. Ik zag Stefan af en toe mijn richting uitkijken. We hadden elkaar nog niet gesproken, bij wiskunde had Mary terug naast mij gezeten. Ik wist dat ik iets moest zeggen maar ik durfde niet goed. Na het eten raapte ik toch mijn moed bijeen en ik stapte op hem af. Hij was net even alleen, het perfecte moment.

"Go, go, go girl," zei Mary nog om me moed te geven.

"Hoi," zei ik.

"Oh, hoi Renesmee."

"Nog een bedankt voor zaterdag hé."

"Geen probleem hoor! Niet teveel last meer gehad van je hoofd?" vroeg hij.

"Nee hoor, het was niet zo hard." Ik glimlachte vriendelijk en bedankte god toen er een van zijn vrienden hem riep en hij zich verontschuldigde en toen snel zijn vriend achterna ging. Goed, er was toch niks meer te vertellen.

*~**~*

Ik was net klaar met mijn huiswerk toen Jacob mijn kamer binnenstoof.

"Jake! Kan je niet kloppen? Voor hetzelfde geld stond ik hier naak!" riep ik onthutst uit.

"Maakt niks uit hoor," antwoordde hij glimlachend. Ik gaf hem een stomp tegen zijn arm maar hij reageerde niet eens.

"Wat is er zo dringend?" vroeg ik toch wel een beetje nieuwsgierig.

"Bezoek!" zei hij dansend.

"Jacob! Doe eens even normaal en vertel me wie er is."

"Er is niemand," zei hij terwijl hij op mijn bed ging zitten. Ik kreeg het nu echt op mijn zenuwen.

"Vertel!" Zei ik bevelend terwijl ik naast hem op het bed plofte.

"Oké, oké, rustig maar," zei hij terwijl hij me op zijn schoot trok. "Seth en Embry komen dit weekend."

"Oh, leuk!"

"Meer dan leuk want Embry heeft eindelijk een vriendin!"

"Ja? Vertel."

"Ze heet Sophie en ze is 19, ze is wel knap. Een blondine," zei hij.

"Knap?!"

"Voor een mens toch, jij blijft de mooiste hoor."

"Ik dacht het al! Kan Embry de roedel wel achterlaten? En weet die Sophie wie Embry echt is? En waar hij haar naartoe mee neemt?" vroeg ik.

"Ja, Quill neemt het waarschijnlijk even over. Er is toch niet veel werk op dit moment. En Sophie weet alles."

"Mmm," antwoordde ik terwijl ik me in zijn schoot nestelde.

"We kunnen een film kijken vanavond," stelde Jake na een tijdje voor.

"Ja, goed idee! Weet je wat, ik kom wel bij jou dan kan je die lekkere popcorn maken. Ik moet eerst nog even met papa praten maar ik kom eraan tegen acht uur. We kunnen nu misschien eerst gaan eten en dan ga jij naar huis en praat ik met papa, oké?"

"Goed," zei hij en we gingen samen naar beneden. Het was pizza, Jake's lievelingseten.

*~**~*

"Papa? Kunnen we even praten?" vroeg ik na het eten. Jacob was naar huis vertrokken en ik deed net de deur van mijn ouders hun slaapkamer open. Papa sprong net recht en trok zijn T-shirt recht. O, het viel echt niet op. Ik had echt geen idee wat ze aan het doen waren, aan het lezen misschien? Mama trok ook snel haar bloesje recht en begon toen te giechelen als een puber, papa lachte mee maar keek toen toch nog naar mij.

"Wow, ik krijg ook aandacht!"

"Nessie, je krijgt meer dan genoeg aandacht, schat. Wees eens blij dat we elkaar zo graag zien," zei mama.

"Jaja, al goed. Mag ik papa even lenen?" vroeg ik.

"Natuurlijk!" Papa liep met me mee naar mijn kamer en ging in mijn bureaustoel zitten. Ik dacht met opzet niet aan waar ik het over wilde hebben. Ik zong liedjes.

"Ja? Wat wou je vragen?" vroeg hij nieuwsgierig.

"Over zaterdag, wat zei je juist tegen Mary? Ze wilde er niks over zeggen."

"Ik zei: 'Als je wilt, mag je altijd langskomen'," antwoordde hij. Ik snapte er natuurlijk geen zak van.

"En nu moet ik weten waarom je dat zei?"

"Nee. Weet je, Mary heeft een probleem waar ze waarschijnlijk nog niet met jou over heeft gepraat en ik wil je het niet vertellen, dat moet ze zelf doen. Win dus haar vertrouwen en laat haar zien dat je een goede vriendin bent." Nadat hij dat had gezegd stond hij recht en liep weg. Daar ben ik weer veel mee!

"Oja, ga maar snel naar Jake, hij verwacht je." Hij had er duidelijk vrede mee genomen.  
Ik maakte me dan maar klaar om bij Jacob te gaan. Ik gooide een pyjama en mijn toiletzak in een tas. Nam in mijn andere hand mijn schooltas en vertrok. Ik zei nog snel even tegen Esmé waar ik heen ging en liep toen snel naar Jacob.

*~**~*

Twee minuten later belde ik aan bij Jacob. Opeens begonnen mijn benen te trillen. Ik was zenuwachtig en ik had geen idee waarom. Ik had al zo vaak bij Jake geslapen. Misschien was het omdat we vroeger nog niet samen waren. Het zal dat wel zijn. Ik haalde diep adem en kalmeerde een beetje toen Jacob de deur opendeed en me rondzwaaide. Er was eigenlijk niet veel verschil met vroeger. We lagen alleen wat dichter tegen elkaar en kusten ook af en toe. Veel dus.

*~**~**~**~*

_Ze stapte op haar fiets en reed twijfelend de straat op. Zou ze het wel doen? Kon ze het? Nee! Hij was niet anders. Ze draaide zich om en keerde terug naar huis. Ooit zou het tijd zijn om er over te praten maar dat was nu nog niet. Ze was er nog niet klaar voor._

*~**~**~**~*

* * *

**Een nieuw stukje ;)**

**Ik hoop dat jullie het verhaal een beetje leuk vinden!  
Iedereen die tips of opmerkingen heeft, laat me weten!**

**en nog eens bedankt voor de mensen die reviewen  
en ook voor die die te lui zijn om op de onderstaande knop te klikken maar wel tijd maken om mijn verhaal te lezen ;)**

**Dikke knuffel voor jullie allemaal!!**


	12. H11:Slaapfeestjes, Seth? en knappe jon,,

**H11: Slaapfeestjes, Seth? en _knappe jongens._**

"Heb je iets te doen dit weekend?" vroeg ik. Het was vrijdagochtend en Seth en Embry kwamen deze avond. Jake ging dus niet veel tijd hebben voor mij. Alice had voorgesteld om Mary uit te nodigen.

"Nee. Waarom?"

"Zin om te komen slapen?"

"Leuk! Wanneer?"

"Vanavond en morgenavond. Het hele weekend dus. We kunnen van alles doen," zei ik enthousiast. Ik zag aan haar gezicht dat ze er ook zin in had.

"Oké, ik moet dan na school wel nog even een pyjama en tandenborstel halen."

"Geen probleem, je kan wel even meerijden." Mary stemde in en we begonnen te discussiëren welke film we zouden kijken.

*~**~*

Jake stond al aan de auto te wachten toen wij er tetterend heen liepen.

"We moeten nog even langs Mary haar huis passeren," zei ik hem terwijl ik hem een knuffel gaf. We stapten in en reden naar Mary's huis. Zij ging even naar binnen haar gerief halen.

"Blijft ze slapen?" vroeg Jacob toen ze uit de auto was.

"Ja, dan heb ik ook iemand dit weekend," antwoordde ik.

"Denk je dat ik je een heel weekend kan missen?" vroeg hij ongelovig.

"Nee maar toch," zei ik lachend. Hij trok me op zijn schoot en begon me te kussen. We waren nog steeds aan het kussen toen Mary terug kwam. Ze gooide haar zak in de auto en kuchte luid.

"Euh, sorry," zei ik terwijl ik rood werd.

"Geen probleem," antwoordde ze luchtig maar ik zag in haar ogen dat ze zich uitgesloten en alleen voelde. We reden in stilte naar huis.

*~**~*

"Mary!!!" riep Alice nog voor we aan de deur zijn. Ze stond al in het deurgat, haar armen wijd open, klaar om Mary te knuffelen. Ze kende Mary niet eens.

"Niet op haar letten," fluisterde ik tegen Mary. Alice wierp me en vernietigende blik toe en Mary giechelde. Nadat Alice ons uitvoerig had begroet gingen we naar binnen. Iedereen was thuis en zat in de woonkamer dus het was nogal druk. Ik probeerde snel met Mary naar boven te verdwijnen maar papa had me door.

"Stel je vriendin eens voor Nessie," zei hij nog voor we de trap hadden bereikt.

"Je kent ze toch al? Ze is hier al geweest."

"Ja maar toen hebben we haar amper gezien." Ik zuchtte maar deed toch maar wat me gevraagd was.

"Dit is Mary maar dat wisten jullie al. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Esmé, Carlisle, Bella en Edward," zei ik iedereen om de beurt aanwijzend. Mary zwaaide snel even zodat ze niet iedereen afzonderlijk moest begroeten.

"Ik moet door, tot morgen," zei Carlisle. Hij had de late. Esmé gaf hem een kus en verdween in de keuken om eten te maken voor de jongens.

"Wie gaat Seth en Embry ophalen?" vroeg ik.

"Ik zal dat wel doen," antwoordde Jake.

"Ga je dat wel overleven zo helemaal alleen in de auto?"

"Ik hoop het," antwoordde hij glimlachend. "Hoe laat landen ze?"

"Vijf na zes, ik heb het net noch gecheckt en ze hebben voorlopig geen vertraging," antwoordde papa.

"Oké, dan heb ik nog een half uur." Mary en ik besloten mee te gaan naar Jake's huis om de bedden op te maken en hem gezelschap te houden. Nadat we de twee matrassen de kamer binnen hadden gesleurd en de dekens erop hadden gelegd ging Mary haar telefoon.

"Hallo?"

"_Waar ben je ergens?"_ riep een boze stem door de telefoon.

"Bij een vriendin," antwoordde Mary ijzig.

"_En jij denkt dat dat zomaar kan?"_

"Ja, ik ben het beu!" Terwijl ze dit zei liep ze de kamer uit zodat we haar niet meer zouden verstaan. Het hielp natuurlijk niet veel, zowel Jacob als ik konden elk woord perfect verstaan.

"_Wat ben je beu, je leven? Spring dan van een brug maar kom nu eerst naar huis!"_

"Nee." En ze klapte haar telefoon toe. Ik keek Jake aan met grote ogen. Hij deed teken dat ik er niks moest over vragen. Haar telefoon ging nog enkele keren en na een tijdje zette ze hem uit.

"Ik moest dan maar eens vertrekken."

"Oké, tot vanavond," zei ik en gaf hem nog snel een kus voor hij vertrok.

*~**~*

Alice en Rosalie leefden zich uit op ons. We kregen een hele make-over. Ze knipten ons haar en staken het ook op, gaven ons een zalige hoofdmassage, lakten onze nagels en deden ons superleuke kleren aan. We hadden er foto's van getrokken en er waren enkele goede bij. We hadden echt een leuke avond gehad. Toen Jake's auto de oprit opreed hadden we onze pyjama al aan en zaten we op mijn kamer. Ik sprong recht toen ik dacht dat het geluid ook hoorbaar was voor Mary en liep naar beneden. Mary kwam aarzelend achter mij aan.

"Seth!" riep ik en gaf hem een knuffel. Nadat Seth mij lachend in het rond had gezwierd en wel twintig keer had gezegd hoeveel ik gegroeid was kwam Embry aan de beurt.

"Embry, maat hoe gaat het ermee? Een vriendin heb ik gehoord. Waar is ze?" vroeg ik nieuwsgierig toen ik ook hem een knuffel gaf.

"Ze komt, denk ik toch," antwoordde hij glimlachend. Sophie, zo heette ze toch als ik Jacob mocht geloven, kwam inderdaad binnen.

"Hey," begroette ik haar. "Nessie."

"Hallo, ik heb al veel van je gehoord, Sophie is het trouwens," zei ze een beetje verlegen.

"Oja, dit is Mary, een vriendin van mij. Ze blijft slapen dit weekend zodat jullie zich niks van mij hoeven aan te trekken," zei ik terwijl ik Mary aan haar arm van achter mijn rug trok.

"Hey Mary," begroette Embry haar.

"Hallo," zei Sophie. Ik zag de vraagtekens in haar ogen. Ze vroeg zich zeker af of Mary iets wist van al het vampier en weerwolf gedoe. Ik schudde bijna onzichtbaar mijn hoofd en ze gaf me een begrijpende blik.

"Euh, hallo…"

"Embry, Sophie en Seth," vulde ik aan voor haar. "Seth?" vroeg ik toen ik zag dat hij niet reageerde op wat er allemaal gezegd was. Hij stond daar maar zo een beetje naar Mary te staren.

"Seth?" vroeg Embry nu ook.

"Oh … nee…!" riepen Embry en Jake samen toen Seth nog steeds niet reageerde. Wat was er aan de hand met hem?

_*~**~*__*~**~*_

_Ze was een heel weekend van hem af! Wat een luxe. Het zou natuurlijk niet zo leuk zijn als ze nu thuiskwam maar dat moest ze er maar voor over hebben. Hij had haar gebeld en het klonk niet zo goed maar ze probeerde zich daar zo weinig mogelijk van aan te trekken. Ze had zich in lange tijd al niet meer zo geamuseerd. _

_*~**~*_

_Ze stonden in de woonkamer en haar vriendin was net de gasten aan het begroeten. Het waren allebei mooie jongens, zoveel was zeker. Maar toch kon ze haar ogen niet afhouden van een van beide. Toen haar vriendin haar voorstelde staarde de jongen haar aan. Haar! Blozend keek ze naar de grond.  
Als ik nu maar niet wakker word, dacht ze triest._

_*~**~*__*~**~*_


	13. H12:Eitjes, picknicken en pijnlijke vo,,

**H12: Eitjes, picknicken en pijnlijke voeten.**

"Slaapwel," zei ik tegen Mary die naast mij lag. Ik staarde naar het plafond en dacht na. Ik hoorde hoe Mary haar ademhaling rustiger werd en was blij dat ze zo snel in slaap viel. De afgelopen uren waren heel raar geweest. Embry en Jake hadden Steh mee naar buiten genomen en waren meer dan een half uur weggeweest. Ik kon niet horen wat ze zeiden want ze hadden hun wolfvorm aangenomen en communiceerden met hun gedachten. Ik vroeg me al de hele avond af wat er zo geheim was. Papa wist het natuurlijk maar voor de rest kon niemand hun gesprek horen en dat was zeker de bedoeling geweest. Toch had ik het gevoel dat iedereen doorhad wat er was gebeurd, behalve ik en natuurlijk Mary. Zelfs Sophie leek het te begrijpen. Ik voelde me buitengesloten maar probeerde er zo weinig mogelijk aan te denken. Nadat ze terug binnen waren hadden we gegeten. De jongens en Sophie waren daarna naar Jake's huis geweest. Ik en Mary waren dan maar naar mijn kamer gegaan en hadden een film gekeken. We hadden niet veel meer gezegd maar ik wist dat Mary evenveel vragen had als ikzelf.

*~**~*

"Goedemorgen," zei ik tegen Esmé terwijl ik me uitrekte.

"Goedemorgen schat en Mary," antwoordde ze terwijl ze de gekookte eitjes onder de koude kraan stak. Als geroepen kwam de rest ook net de keuken binnen. Esmé gaf iedereen een eierdopje met een eitje in en een stukje brood. De jongens begonnen gulzig te eten en in een mum van tijd waren hun eitjes op. Tegen dat wij er eentje ophadden zaten zij al aan hun derde. Ze waren allemaal al aangekleed en het zag er niet uit dat ze thuis gingen blijven.

"Waaaawt zijn de plannen voor vandaag?" vroeg ik geeuwend.

"We gaan picknicken," antwoordde Seth zuchtend.

"Picknicken?! Jullie?"

"Ja, Sophie wil picknicken, dus wij gaan picknicken," antwoordde Embry.

"Amai, proficiat hoor Sophie."

"Het was niet zo moeilijk om ze te overtuigen hoor. Ik heb wel gezegd dat jullie meegingen," zei ze lachend.

"Dan zullen we dat maar doen zeker? We gaan ons dan nu maar douchen," zei ik terwijl ik mijn bord in de vaatwasser stak. Mary en ik gingen samen naar boven en douchten elk om de beurt. Na 40 minuten waren we beiden klaar om te vertrekken. Beneden was Esmé een picknickmand aan het klaarmaken. We wilden net vertrekken toen Emmett binnenkwam.

"Ho, waar gaan jullie heen?" vroeg hij nieuwsgierig.

"Picknicken."

"Picknicken! Mag ik mee?" vroeg hij terwijl hij enthousiast op en neer sprong.

"Nee," antwoordde ik kort.

"Oh," zei hij en verdween naar de garage waar Rose was. Waarom wilde die nu mee? Hij at helemaal niet en we gingen toch op mensen tempo wandelen want Sophie en Mary waren mee. Ik zuchtte en deed de deur open. We liepen allemaal naar buiten. Jake droeg de grote picknickmand maar dat was helemaal geen probleem. Zelfs al had Esmé er bakstenen in gestoken, het zou nog niet lastig zijn. Embry en Sophie liepen hand in hand voorop. Mary en ik liepen samen te tetteren over de jongens op school toen Jake bij ons kwam lopen.

"Mag ik Nessie even lenen?" vroeg hij aan Mary.

"Euh, ja natuurlijk," antwoordde Mary. Ik fronste mijn wenkbrauwen maar Jake deed alsof hij het niet zag. Hij trok me mee naar voren en we gingen een stukje dichter bij Embry en Sophie lopen.

"Waarom deed je dat nu? Mary loopt nu helemaal alleen," zei ik een beetje boos.

"Gewoon," antwoordde hij kort terwijl hij zijn vrije arm om mijn middel sloeg.

"Ik vind het toch maar zielig hoor," zei ik terwijl ik dichter tegen hem leunde. Stiekem vond ik het helemaal niet erg om samen met hem te lopen.

"Er is helemaal niks zieligs aan," zei hij en gaf me een kus op mijn voorhoofd. Ik geloofde er niks van. "Kijk maar eens achter je." Ik keek achter me en zag Mary druk in gesprek met Seth. Hij keek haar aan met een rare blik in zijn ogen die ik niet onmiddellijk ergens kon plaatsen.

"Cupido aan het spelen?" vroeg ik Jake.

"Nee hoor," lachte hij. En toen zag ik het, de blik die Jacob in zijn ogen had als hij naar mij keek was dezelfde van Seth als die naar Mary keek. Hier waren rare dingen aan de hand. Ik wilde er het fijne van weten maar besefte dat dit niet het geschikte moment was om ernaar te vragen.

*~**~*

"Zijn we er bijna?" vroeg Sophie voor de zoveelste keer. We waren al bijna twee uur aan het wandelen en zij en Mary hadden het duidelijk lastig.

"Nee," antwoordde Jacob lachend.

"Jawel hoor, waarom?" vroeg Embry bezorgd.

"Mijn voeten doen pijn," klaagde ze. Ik had helemaal geen last van mijn voeten en dat kwam niet alleen omdat ik bijna geen pijn kon hebben. Het kwam ook deels door mijn schoenen en dat was nu juist de oorzaak van Sophie haar blaren. Ze had ballerina's aan, echt zulke martelschoenen.

"Spring maar op mijn rug," antwoordde Embry terwijl hij door zijn knieën ging. Sophie ging op zijn rug zitten en hij stapte zonder moeite verder. Ik zag Mary kijken omdat het hem helemaal geen moeite koste. Ik hoopte dat ze niet te veel vragen ging stellen. Ze liep nog steeds naast Seth en ze waren al de hele tijd ononderbroken aan het tetteren. Seth keek haar vragend aan.

"Heb jij nog geen pijn aan je voeten?" vroeg hij blozend.

"Ik overleef het wel," antwoordde Mary.

"Je hebt dus wel zere voeten," stelde Seth vast. "Klim dan ook maar op mijn rug. Het heeft geen zin om je voeten kapot te lopen, we moeten straks nog terug ook." Mary aarzelde maar sprong uiteindelijk toch op Seth's rug. Maar niet voor ze meer dan tien keer had gevraagd of het geen probleem was. Ze zat wat ongemakkelijk en durfde zich niet zo goed vast te houden maar ik zag dat ze er ook van genoot.

"Jake? Ga je me ook dragen?" vroeg ik met een kinderlijk, zeurend stemmetje. Jacob keek me aan alsof ik een marsmannetje was dat net voor zijn neus uit de lucht was gevallen. Ik snapte het wel, dit was niet mijn normale gedrag. Ik wilde altijd alles zelf doen. Die koppigheid had ik van mijn ouders dus geef hen de schuld!

"Mopje hoor, jij hebt de mand ook al," reageerde ik lachend.

"Ik wil je wel dragen hoor," zei hij,"maar volgens mij heb jij helemaal geen last om de grote jongens te volgen," voegde hij er lachend, fluisterend aan toe.

"Ik kan wel mee. Maar als ik op je rug zit ben ik nog dichter bij jou," fluisterde ik in zijn oor. Hij lachte en maakte onze handen los zodat hij zijn vrije arm om mijn middel kon leggen. Ik leunde met mijn hoofd tegen zijn borst en hij kuste mijn kruin. Ik zou zo alles kunnen vergeten, dan was het alleen nog Jacob en ik, wij. Helaas, we liepen samen met vier andere mensen en een picknickmand ergens in een bos.

Na ongeveer een kwartiertje kwamen we eindelijk bij de plek waar we gingen eten. Het was er prachtig. Het gras was intens, vrolijk groen. Overal groeiden wilde bloemen, madeliefjes, boterbloemen, klaprozen en nog meer bloemen waar ik de naam niet van wist. Maar het mooiste was zeker het riviertje dat aan de rand van het open veldje lag. Het water kabbelde stil en glinsterde waar het in aanraking kwam met het zonlicht. Kleine visjes zwommen rustig tussen de stenen en planten in het heldere water.

"Mooi," zuchtte ik en ging gelukkig neerzitten op het deken dat Jake op het gras had uitgespreid.

* * *

**Heeey**

**Ik hoop dat jullie het een beetje een leuk stuk vonden!  
Bedankt voor jullie reviews en ik probeer zo veel mogelijk te updaten maarje, het leven als scholier is zwaar... ;)**

**XX**

**I kissed a vampire**


	14. H13:De blik in hun ogen, ingewatte? en,,

**H13: De blik in hun ogen, ingewatte? en 'We're fated to pretend.**

"Oh, koud!" zei ik geschrokken. Jake had het deken van me af getrokken. Ik trok verwoed aan het laken maar het hielp niks.

"Jake!" fluisterde ik om de rest niet wakker te maken. Geen reactie. "Jake!" Iets luider nu. Ik porde in zijn zij en eindelijk kwam er beweging in.

"Huh?" Bracht hij uit. Hij opende zijn ogen en keek me vragend aan.

"Krijg ik ook een beetje deken? Ik bevries!"

"Sorry," zei hij en sloeg het deken om me heen. Hij trok me een beetje dichter en ik nestelde me tegen zijn borst. Jake begon onmiddellijk terug te snurken maar ik kon geen slaap meer vatten. Ik keek op de wekker die naast Jake's bed stond. **4.36 am.**Zo goed als midden in de nacht dus. Nog meer dan drie uur voor we uit ons bed moesten. Ik deed mijn ogen dicht en probeerde nog wat te slapen. Een halfuur later was ik nog steeds klaarwakker. Ik kroop voorzichtig van onder Jake's arm en ging recht zitten. Op het gesnurk van Seth en Jake en onze ademhalingen na, was het stil in de kamer. Ik en Mary waren gisterenavond hier in bed gekropen nadat we samen met Jacob en Seth naar een paar films hadden gekeken. Mary en Seth hadden er gisteren wat ongemakkelijk bijgezeten maar na de eerste film waren ze dan toch wat dichter bij elkaar gaan zitten. Ze hadden zelfs hun matrassen tegen elkaar geschoven. Seth had zijn arm om haar gelegd en ik glimlachte toen ik dat zag. Mary verdiende echt iemand al Seth. Ik begon steeds meer te geloven dat ze serieuze problemen heeft thuis. Dat telefoontje, papa zijn mysterieuze 'antwoorden' en zij die er ook niet wil over praten. Misschien krijgt Seth wel iets los. Ik vroeg me af wat hij morgen gaat doen als wij naar school gaan. Hij was hier gebleven, waarom wist ik het niet. Normaal zou hij gisteren samen met Embry en Sophie zijn meegegaan naar Washington. Om een of andere reden die ik niet weet is hij nog steeds hier. Volgens mij heeft het iets te maken met Mary en die blik in zijn ogen. Ik ging terug neerliggen en besloot het morgen aan Jacob te vragen. Ik ging dicht bij hem liggen en kuste zijn borst voor ik begon te dromen.

*~**~*

"Nessie! Nessie!" Mary riep me.

"Ja?" Ik zat op een bankje op de speelplaats.

"Ik… ik moet je iets vertellen," hijgde ze. Zo te zien had ze de hele weg van de bushalte tot hier gelopen. "Het is belangrijk, ik mag het eigenlijk zelfs niet vertellen maar ik moet het kwijt."

"Vertel," zei ik terwijl ze uitgeput naast mij op het bankje plofte.

"Het is raar maar je MOET me geloven."

"Wat is het? Vertel maar gewoon, ik kan goed omgaan met rare dingen."

"Oké. Het is geheim, strikt geheim. Ik durfde je zelfs niet te bellen," fluisterde ze terwijl ze rondkeek kom zeker te zijn dat niemand binnen gehoorsafstand stond.

"Seth heeft het me gisteren verteld. Hij is een weerwolf." Ze slaagde er in het er in een keer uit te gooien. Ik dacht dat ze me iets ging vertellen wat ik nog niet wist. Maar wacht eens! Seth mocht dit helemaal niet vertellen!

"Een weerwolf? En jij gelooft dat!" zei ik spottend.

"Ik moet wel, hij heeft het me getoond. Echt waar! Ik weet dat je nu waarschijnlijk denkt dat ik gek ben maar je moet me geloven.

"Ik geloof je, ik wist dit al. Heeft hij nog iets anders verteld? Zoals: de reden waarom hij je dit allemaal heeft gezegd?" Mary gaapte me met open mond aan toen ik zei dat ik dit al wist maar ze herstelde zich snel.

"Omdat hij ingeprent is op mij," antwoordde ze op een toon die zei 'natuurlijk, wat voor een domme vraag is dit nu weer'.

"Ingewatte?"

"Nessie! Daar ben je!" Jake kwam naar ons toegelopen.

"Nu niet, ik kom zo," ik wilde perse weten wat dat betekende.

"We zijn al laat, je moet nu echt opstaan." Opstaan? Nu pas voelde ik dat iemand aan mijn arm trok. Ik opende mijn ogen en ontdekte dat ik helemaal niet op school was maar bij Jake in zijn bed. Ik sloot mijn ogen en probeerde terug in de droom te raken. Mary had me bijna het antwoord gegeven.

"Komaan schat, je bent wakker," zei Jake.

"Urgh, ik wil niet opstaan," zuchtte ik en klampte me vast aan Jacob. Ik ging opzoeken wat 'inprenten' betekend. Jake ging ik niks laten merken. Hij lachte en sleurde me uit het bed. Ik strompelde naar de badkamer. Na een koude douche en een stevig ontbijt was ik terug aanspreekbaar.

*~**~*

Tijdens de middagpauze ging ik onmiddellijk naar de mediatheek. Ik had geen zin in gewoon eten momenteel. Ik ging zitten achter een vrije computer en drukte snel op de start knop. De computer kwam ronkend tot leven terwijl ik een balpen en een blaadje papier uit mijn tas nam. Ik zocht naar een online-woordenboek.

_inprenten_

_werkwoord_

_[prentte in, h. ingeprent]_

_· een boodschap met nadruk brengen, zorgen dat iem. iets goed in zich opneemt_

Dat was duidelijk niet wat Mary bedoelde. Waar zou ik nog iets kunnen vinden? Wikipedia natuurlijk! Snel opende ik de site en tikte mijn zoekterm in. Hij vond het niet. Stom internet! Ik werd nu echt chagrijnig. Ik wilde net afsluiten toen mijn oog op een van de aangeboden artikelen viel. Ik las het snel door maar weer niks. Het ging over inprinting. Er stond iets over hoe ouders hun genen doorgeven aan hun kinderen. Dat was het dus ook niet, tenzij… tenzij Mary bedoelde 'Omdat hij me zwanger heeft gemaakt' maar dat geloofde ik liever niet. Dan had ze dat wel gewoon gezegd. Ik probeerde het nog eens in het engels met 'imprint' maar dat leverde ook niks op. Ik kwam terecht op een artikel over een of ander magazine dat zo heette. Nog altijd niks wijzer, sloot ik de computer af. Ik nam mijn Ipod uit mijn tas, liep naar buiten en ging op een bankje zitten. Verveeld zocht ik naar een leuk liedje. Ik besloot MGMT op te zetten, ik kon hun vrolijke deuntjes wel gebruiken.

_I'm feeling rough I'm feeling raw  
I'm in the prime of my life  
Let's make some music, make some money  
Find some models for wives  
I'll move to Paris shoot some heroin  
And fuck with the stars  
You man the island and the cocaine and the elegant cars_

_This is our decision  
To live fast and die young  
We've got the vision  
Now lets have some fun_

_Yeah, it's overwhelming  
But what else can we do?  
Get jobs in offices  
And wake up for the morning commute?  
Forget about our mothers and our friends  
We're fated to pretend  
To pretend  
We're fated to pretend  
To pretend_

_I'll miss the playgrounds  
And the animals and digging up worms  
I'll miss the comfort of my mother and  
The weight of the world  
I'll miss my sister miss my father  
Miss my dog and my home  
Yeah, I'll miss the boredom and the freedom  
And the time spent alone_

_But there is really nothing  
Nothing we can do  
Love must be forgotten  
Life can always start off anew_

_The models will have children  
We'll get a divorce  
We'll find some more models  
Everything must run its course  
We'll choke on our vomit  
That will be the end  
We were fated to pretend  
To pretend  
We're fated to pretend  
To pretend  
I said yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah_

Ik luisterde aandachtig naar de tekst en besefte dat ze gelijk hadden. We zijn inderdaad gedoemd om te doen alsof. Vooral wij. Opeens kreeg ik heel veel zin om uit te roepen 'hey, mijn mama en papa zijn vampiers, mijn vriendje is een weerwolf en ik ben half-vampier, half-mens!' Het was net alsof Jacob voelde dat ik het moeilijk had want hij verscheen opeens uit het niets. Zonder iets te zeggen kwam hij naast mij op het bankje zitten. Ik nestelde me in zijn schoot en voel me meteen al een heel stuk beter.

* * *

**Bedankt voor jullie reviews!!  
En ook bedankt aan MGMT voor hun fantastische muziek, moeten jullie zeker eens naar luisteren! ;)**

**Wat denken jullie trouwens van 'de droom'? En moet ze het snel vinden wat het betekend of vinden jullie het beter zo? En als ze erachterkomt, neemt ze er vrede mee of niet?  
Ik heb graag de mening van mijn lezers! ;)  
**

**Review, maak mij blij en ik maak jullie blij door veel te schrijven! =)**

**XX**


	15. H14:Alexis, Madilon en superfantast,,,,

**H14: Alexis, Madilon en super-fantastisch-mega-geweldig-leuk**

"Hey, Jacob." Ik sprong bijna een halve meter omhoog van het verschieten. Snel ging ik naast hem zitten en liet zijn hand los. We waren nog steeds 'gewoon vrienden' op school. Ik dacht eerst dat het Mary was maar het waren Alexis en haar schoothondje, Madilon. Alexis was het populairste meisje van de school. Zoals het hoort, was ze cheerleader en voorzitster van elke raad die er was op school. Er ontbrak maar een ding. Ze was niet samen met de populairste jongen op school. Ik was samen met hem maar dat wist ze niet. Ze kwam nu samen met Madilon, haar beste vriendin en slaafje, naar ons toegelopen. Ik zuchtte geërgerd en Jacob lachte om mijn reactie.

"Alexis, Madilon," antwoordde hij beleefd.

"Hey Jakie," begon ze slijmerig,"wat zie jij er goed uit vandaag. Ik kom je uitnodigen voor mijn verjaardagsfeestje volgende week. Het zal het beste feest ooit zijn. Iedereen komt en er zal champagne, hapjes en nog veel meer zijn. Pappie betaalt en heeft zelfs een grote artiest uitgenodigd! Ik zou je vertellen wie als ik het wist, maar het is een verrassing," kirde ze. Tijdens haar volledige betoog keek ze me geen enkele keer aan. Ze keek Jake lief aan en stak hem een gouden envelop toe.

"Je komt toch hé Jakie."

"Ik zie wel. Is het de bedoeling dat we samen met iemand anders komen?" vroeg hij ongeïnteresseerd.

"Dat mag maar als je geen date hebt is het zeker niet erg hoor. Ik zal wel met je dansen," voegde ze er giechelend aan toe.

"Oké, je ziet me wel als ik er ben."

"Oké, dag Jakie," zei ze nog en gaf hem een kusje op zijn wang voor ze weg wandelde.

"Naïeve meid," zei ik toen Alexis ver genoeg was.

"Waarom?"

"Ze denkt echt dat je naar haar feest gaat gaan," antwoordde ik lachend terwijl ik me terug op zijn schoot nestelde.

"Ik denk dat ik ook ga gaan." Hij dacht dat hij ging gaan? Ik dacht dat hij Alexis even stom vond als ik haar vond.

"Vond je haar niet stom," vroeg ik bot. Het kon me niet schelen, hij mocht gerust weten hoe ik over haar dacht.

"Inderdaad, we hebben het er nog wel over. Waar is Mary eigenlijk?" Nu veranderde hij van onderwerp! Ik zuchtte maar beantwoordde zijn vraag omdat ik geen zin had in ruzie.

"Die is gaan eten met Seth."

"Juist, hij had het me nog gezegd maar ik was het natuurlijk weer vergeten." Ik stelde me recht en sloeg mijn tas over mijn schouder.

"De les begint zo," zei ik terwijl ik Jacob rechttrok.

*~**~*

"Ze noemde hem Jakie! Hey Jakie, oké Jakie, je komt toch Jakie," zei ik met het stemmetje van Alexis. Mary lachte.

"Maak je niet druk, Jacob laat zich heus niet vangen door haar stomme versiertrucks."

"Ik hoop het, hij zei dat hij ging gaan! Kun je dat nu geloven?"

"Mm, hij was je waarschijnlijk gewoon aan het plagen," antwoordde Mary bedachtzaam.

"Waarschijnlijk." Ik had geen zin om er verder op in te gaan.

"Hoe was het eten met Seth?" vroeg ik dan maar om de aandacht van Jacob en mij af te halen. Wat absoluut niet wil zeggen dat het me niet interesseerde. Ik was zelfs behoorlijk nieuwsgierig.

"Leuk." Was haar korte antwoord.

"Leuk? Gewoon leuk of super-fantastisch-mega-geweldig-leuk?"

"Dat laatste," antwoordde ze blozend.

"Vertel!"

"Renesmee en Mary, zouden jullie willen ophouden met dat geklets en opletten?" Net nu het interessant werd moet de leerkracht een opmerking geven. Ongelooflijk toch?

"Straks," fluisterde ik snel tegen Mary waarna ik mijn aandacht op de les vestigde. Het was aardrijkskunde. Een van de saaiste vakken dus. Het ging over Europa. Het verre prachtige Europa. Waarschijnlijk was niemand van de klas er al geweest. Ik wel, toen ik 4 jaar was vond papa het nodig om de wereld rond te reizen met mama en mij. Ik was lichamelijk 12 jaar dus het was het moment. Hij wilde dat mama en ik de wereld hadden gezien. Het was zeer leuk geweest en nogmaals besefte ik hoe blij ik mocht zijn dat mijn ouders nog jong waren. Ze waren eigenlijk zelf nog tieners dus ik mocht veel meer dan veel jongeren van mijn leeftijd. Daar kwam dan ook nog eens bij dat we best wel veel geld hebben en Alice en Rosalie altijd partij trekken voor mij. Maar het beste van alles was absoluut Jacob. Mijn persoonlijke god. Ik dacht aan gisterenavond in zijn bed. Hij was zo lief dat je het bijna niet voor mogelijk houd. En knap! Plus hij kon fantastisch kussen. Ik had alleen het gevoel dat hij iets meer wil dan kussen. Hij is ook maar een puberjongen zeker. Ik besloot dat we het er dan maar eens moesten overhebben binnenkort. Maar eerst ging ik hem vragen of hij wist wat 'inprenten betekend. De rest van de les dacht ik aan alle fantastische momenten die ik had beleefd met Jacob.

*~**~*

Ik liep alleen naar de parking. Mary had een andere les het laatste uur. Ik luisterde een beetje naar de gesprekken van de andere leerlingen toen ik iets opving van Alexis.

"Heb je die jongen daar al gezien, Madilon?" vroeg ze wijzend naar iemand die ik nog niet kon zien.

"Ja, hij is bijna even knap als Jacob," giechelde Madilon.

"Iets voor jou misschien want Jacob is duidelijk voorbestemd voor mij." Ik had zoveel zin om naar haar toe te gaan en te zeggen dat Jacob van mij was.

"Je kan hem uitnodigen voor je feest."

"Ik denk niet dat dat een goed idee is," antwoordde Alexis.

"Waarom niet? …Oh, met Mary dan nog wel!"

"Er zal wel een vijsje loszitten in zijn hoofd, kom we zijn weg," zei Alexis en samen liepen ze naar hun auto. Ik moest eens goed lachen. Ze waren duidelijk naar Seth aan het kijken geweest. Hij stond samen met Jake en Mary op de parkeerplaats, te wachten op mij. Lachend liep ik naar hen toe.

"Geen interesse in de vriendin van het populairste meisje op school? Zij anders wel in jou," zei ik toen ik Seth en knuffel gaf. Hij knuffelde me terug met een arm, zijn andere arm rond Mary's middel geslagen.

"Stappen jullie in?" vroeg ik terwijl ik de deur mijn auto opendeed. Jacob knikte en stapte ook in.

"Wij gaan nog iets doen," zei Seth tegen mij. Mary keek hem raar aan, ze wist duidelijk niet waar hij het overhad.

"Oké dan." Ik deed mijn deur toe en reed weg.

"Wat gaan wij nog doen?" vroeg ik Jacob.

"Je kan nog even bij mij langskomen," antwoordde hij. Ik knikte en reed rechtstreeks naar zijn huis. Nadat we de matrassen terug hadden gelegd waar ze hoorden gingen we samen in de zetel zitten. Hij en trok me op zijn schoot.

"Weet jij wat inprenten betekent?" Ik had mijn vraag nog maar net uitgesproken en voelde Jacob verstijven. Dit was serieus, te serieus als je het mij vraagt. Ik draaide me een beetje zodat ik hem aankeek. Hij zag eruit alsof er een bom was ontploft voor zijn neus.

"Jacob?"

* * *

**Nieuwe mensjes =) Wat vinden jullie van Madilon en Alexis?**

**Sorry voor het lange wachten maar mijn leerachten denken dat we geen leven hebben naast school... :(  
Hopelijk vonden jullie het wel een beetje een leuk stukje  
**

**REVIEW!!**

**X**


	16. H15 : Onder wolven, samen in een bed,,,,

**H15 : Onder wolven, samen in een bed en dé vraag.**

Jacob POV

"Oh … nee…!" riepen Embry en ik tegelijk. Problemen! Moest Seth net nu inprenten, en dan nog wel op de vriendin van Nessie? We namen hem mee naar buiten en liepen samen het bos in. Ik trok snel mijn T-shirt over mijn hoofd en schopte mijn broek uit. Embry en Seth deden hetzelfde en enkele seconden later kon ik hen horen in mijn hoofd.

_Wat was dat?_ Dacht Seth verwondert.

_Wat denk je?_

_Dat ze de mooiste, de liefste en de leukste is. Oeps. Oh, ik snap het…._ Ik zag beelden van Kim en Jared, Claire en Quil, Sophie en Embry, Nessie en ik, mijn zus en Paul en tot slot Emily en Sam. Hij had het inderdaad snel door.

_Moet ik haar nu vertellen dat ik een wolf ben? Hoe gaat ze reageren? Straks wil ze me niet meer zien? Dat kan ik echt niet aan! Wat moet ik doen? Hoe heb jij het gedaan, Jacob? _Hij begon helemaal door te slaan.

_Kalmeer eerst een beetje! Dat is nu net het probleem, ik heb het nog niet verteld. _Antwoordde ik verlegen. Ik had nog niet het lef gehad om er over te beginnen, ik was bang dat Nessie het niet zou kunnen aanvaarden. Het was goed zoals het was. Maar ik ging het haar ooit wel eens moeten vertellen, voor ze er zelf achter kwam. _Ik ga het haar binnenkort vertellen maar zou jij tot dan je mond kunnen houden tegen Mary. Want ik heb zo het gevoel dat ze het anders aan Nessie gaat vertellen en ik wil het haar zelf zeggen. IK wil zeker niet dat ze er zelf moet achterkomen._

_Ik begrijp het... Ik zal er nog maar even mee wachten tot we elkaar beter kennen. _Zei Seth begrijpelijk.

Ik heb het Sophie gewoon verteld na een tijdje, ze nam het vrij goed op. Weet je, als je elkaar graag ziet dan overleef je dat wel. Zei Embry terwijl hij snel terugdacht aan de avond waarop hij het haar had verteld. Seth en ik haalden opgelucht adem toen we zagen hoe goed Sophie het aanvaardde.

Oké, we zien wel. Laten we nu terug gaan. Seth stond letterlijk te springen van ongeduld om Mary weer te kunnen zien.

Gaat het ooit over? Vroeg hij.

Wat? Het ongeduld? Nee maar je leeft er wel mee omgaan.

_Goed. Zei hij en veranderde toen snel van vorm zodat hij terug kon naar wat vanaf nu 'zijn' Mary was._

*~**~*

"Kom, we gaan eten," zei Nessie en ze nam mijn hand. Ik voelde mijn hele arm tintelen. Esmé had gekookt en iedereen ging aan tafel zitten. Nessie maakte Mary wijs dat de Cullens na ons zouden eten. Esmé kookte zelfs dubbel zoveel, alles om de schijn hoog te houden. Na het eten besloten Nessie en Mary dat ze naar een film gingen kijken. Wij liepen dan maar naar mijn huis. Embry en Sophie sloten zich op in de badkamer. Het ergste was nog dat we alles konden horen. Verschrikkelijk. Seth en ik sloten ons op in mijn slaapkamer en probeerden de geluiden te negeren.

"Denk je dat ik het moet vertellen aan Nessie?" vroeg ik aan Seth nadat ik me op mijn bed was gaan liggen.

"Sorry maat maar dat moet je echt niet aan mij vragen. Ik heb momenteel zorgen genoeg," antwoordde Seth.

"Sorry maar ik weet het echt niet meer." Ik zuchtte luid en Seth kwam naast mij zitten.

"Mary weet niet eens van het bestaan van vampiers en weerwolven af. Nessie kent je grootste geheim dus hoe moeilijk is het om haar te vertellen dat ze het allerbelangrijkste voor je is?" Seth werd een beetje boos. Ik snapte hem ergens wel. Hij had een veel zwaardere taak voor de boeg.

"Sorry. Je hebt gelijk, ik moet het haar gewoon vertellen. Heb jij al enig idee hoe je het gaat aanpakken met Mary?" Ik begon dan maar over zijn problemen, het was duidelijk dat hij er eens moest over praten.

"Ik ken haar nog niet eens! Toch heb ik het gevoel dat ik haar al eens eerder heb gezien maar ik zou niet weten waar. Het liefst van alles zou ik nu samen met haar in de zetel gaan zitten en gewoon babbelen. Maakt me echt niet uit over wat, al was het over schoenen."

"Over schoenen?" vroeg ik lachend.

"Oké misschien niet zo extreem," zei hij terwijl er een glimlach om zijn lippen speelde. Het was beter hem te zien lachen, zo serieus kijkend zag hij er zo oud uit. Niet meer de kleine Seth die iedereen nog steeds voor zich zag. "Alhoewel. Ik heb het gevoel dat ik zelfs gelukkig zou zijn als ik haar de hele nacht zou mogen bekijken als ze sliep. Dit is echt raar en tegelijk voelt het zo goed, normaal. Alsof ik haar nodig heb zoals ik zuurstof nodig heb." Hij werd weer serieus.

"Ik zou willen zeggen dat het ooit over gaat maar dat is niet zo. En dat is juist het mooie hieraan. Elke kus, elke aanraking, elke glimlach is anders maar ook hetzelfde. Je wordt het nooit beu. Na een tijdje leer je er wel mee omgaan."

"Morgen moet ik toch wat meer over haar te weten komen." Hij zuchtte bedachtzaam en staarde voor zich uit. We zaten beiden daar nog even in gedachten verzonken.

*~**~*

157, 158, 159, 160, 161,…. Het waren er nog veel meer maar ik gaf het op. Er was echt niks aan, de putjes tellen in het plafond, hoe verzon ik het ook. Ik kon echt niet slapen. Ik lag al meer dan een uur te piekeren over Nessie. Ik deed mijn ogen dicht en probeerde aan iets ander dan haar te denken. Het ging echt niet. Moest ik het haar morgen zeggen, of zou ik er eerst eens met Edward of Bella over spreken? Ik wist het niet meer maar na een tijdje moet ik dan toch in slaap gevallen zijn want de volgende morgen werd ik wakker door Seth die stond te zingen onder de douche.

*~**~*

Ik staarde naar het plafond en dacht aan hoe ik gisteren avond nog alle putjes in dat zelfde plafond aan het tellen was. Alles zag er nu beter uit. Alhoewel er maar 1 verschil was met gisteren avond; Nessie lag naast mij. Ik nestelde me dichter bij haar en ze kroop gewillig dichter tegen mij. Ik deed men ogen dicht en had helemaal geen probleem meer om in slaap te vallen. Het was vandaag wel een drukke dag geweest maar of ik daardoor zo moe was? Ik verdacht Ness ervan een kalmerende invloed te hebben op mij. Maar toch zou ik het haar moeten vertellen. Ik kon het niet geheim houden. Net voor ik weggleed in een diepe slaap sprong er een beeld voor mijn ogen van Nessie die me vroeg wat 'inprenten' betekende. Morgen zou ik het haar vertellen, voor ze er zelf naar vroeg.

* * *

**Zo, nog een hoofdstukje vanuit Jae's POV  
Ik hoop dat het jullie een beetje bevalt :)**

**In het volgende hoofdstuk krijgen jullie eindelijk te lezen hoe Jake reageert op Nessie haar vraag ;)**

**Tot de volgende dus**

**I kissed a vampire**


	17. H16: Sukkel, de slappe lach en nachte,,,

**H16: Sukkel, de slappe lach en nachtelijk bezoek.**

"Jacob?" Ik zwaaide met mijn hand voor zijn gezicht. Geen reactie. "Jake? Wat is er? Alles oké?" Ik begon nu echt te panikeren en dat leek Jacob terug bij bewustzijn te brengen.

"Wie heeft je het verteld?!" riep hij tegen mij, iets wat ik niet gewend was. Hij was zo woedend dat hij begon te trillen. Geschrokken staarde ik hem aan. Even wist ik niet meer wat te doen maar gelukkig kwam mijn verstand snel terug.

"Hey, niemand heeft mij iets verteld. Kalmeer en beetje," zei ik rustig terwijl ik hem een knuffel gaf. Hij stopte met trillen en begon terug rustig adem te halen. "Laat maar, ik wilde je niet van streek maken." Nu was ik natuurlijk nog nieuwsgieriger maar dat liet ik niet merken.

"Sorry," zei hij beschaamd toen hij helemaal gekalmeerd was. Ik keek hem vragend aan. Waarom zei hij nu sorry? Ik had hem toch van streek gemaakt. "Omdat ik tegen je heb geroepen." Ik reageerde er niet op en nestelde me in zijn borst. We zaten zo en tijdje met onze ademhaling als enige geluid, tot hij de stilte verbrak.

"Hoe kom je er dan bij?" vroeg hij fluisterend, alsof hij bang was iets teveel te zeggen.

"Gewoon," antwoordde ik nonchalant.

"Niks gewoon, Nessie. Vertel het me maar, ik zal me kalm houden."

"Ik ben niet bang dat je boos zal worden. Ik heb eerder schrik dat je zal lachen." Hij schudde zijn hoofd. "Oké dan… het was een droom," zei ik en plaatste mijn hand tegen zijn kaak. Ik speelde de droom af en keek gespannen naar zijn gezicht om zijn reactie te peilen. Hij keek veeleer verbaasd dan boos. Ik was opgelucht dat hij het even raar vond als ik, alhoewel hij er duidelijk meer van wist. Ik liet hem ook maar zien dat ik het had opgezocht maar niks had gevonden. Ik trok mijn hand weer terug. Jacob zette me van zijn schoot en begroef zijn gezicht in zijn handen.

"Sukkel," mompelde hij.

"Sukkel?"

"Ik, ik ben een ongelooflijke lul."

"Nee, dat ben je niet."

"Jawel, geloof me nu maar."

"Nee! Waarom zou je in godsnaam een sukkel zijn?"

"Omdat ik niet had moeten wachten tot je er zelf achterkwam. Ik had een beetje meer lef moeten hebben en het je verteld hebben."

"Nu snap ik er helemaal niks van. Vertel het dan gewoon nu."

"Oké maar je moet beloven dat je eerst luistert naar alles wat ik te zeggen heb. Niet weglopen voor ik ben uitverteld." Dit klonk eng maar ik knikte toch.

Jacob haalde diep adem en begon toen te vertellen. "Ja, ik weet wat inprenten betekent en wat Mary je verteld in haar droom is helemaal waar, alleen weet ze dat zelf nog niet. Inprenten is iets typisch voor wolven, weerwolven zoals ik. Op die manier vinden we onze partner. Het is zoiets als liefde op het eerste zicht maar dan duizenden keren sterker. Je ziet die persoon en het is alsof de wereld verschuift en zij je op je plaats houdt. Vanaf dat moment zal je alles doen om haar gelukkig te maken. Mary kon het je vertellen omdat de regels over boord worden gegooid als je bent ingeprent." Hij stopte en keek me recht in de ogen, wachtende op mijn reactie.

"Is Seth ingeprent op Mary?" vroeg ik geschokt. Dat verklaarde natuurlijk veel. Jake knikte.

"En Embry op Sophie, en Jared op Kim en Sam op Emily en Quill op Claire."

"Claire? Claire is net 10 geworden!"

"Dat maakt helemaal niks uit. Hij is gewoon een grote broer of een goede vriend voor haar. Tot ze oud genoeg is."

"En jij?" vroeg ik stilletjes. Ergens hoopte ik dat hij het niet had gehoord. Ik wilde het niet weten maar het moest. Hoe kon het ooit nog hetzelfde zijn tussen ons als ik wist dat ergens iemand rondliep die zoveel meer voor hem betekende en perfect bij hem paste? Onbewust ging ik wat verder van hem vandaan zitten. Hij pakte me vast en kuste mijn haar.

"Wat denk je nu? Natuurlijk ben ik ingeprent! Al van de eerst dag dat ik je zag. Opeens had alles weer betekenis." Ik hoorde aan zijn stem dat hij met zijn gedachten ergens lang geleden zat.

"Echt?" vroeg ik.

"Natuurlijk gekkie." Mijn hart maakt een vreugdedansje en ik was bang dat het ging weglopen van geluk.

"Waarom heb je zo lang gewacht om het mij te vertellen?"

"Omdat ik een sukkel ben, dat had ik toch al gezegd." Hij lachte nu. Duidelijk opgelucht.

"Mijn sukkel dan wel," zei ik voor ik hem hartstochtelijk op de mond kuste.

*~**~*

"Ahaha, stohop, dat kiehietelt." Jake had het enige –door mij voor iedereen goed geheimgehouden –plekje gevonden waar ik kietels had. Hij haalde zijn handen van onder mijn bloesje, ging rechtzitten en keek me met een onschuldige blik aan.

"Dat zei ik toch niet." Ik lachte, trok hem terug naar beneden en zocht zijn lippen. Hij liet mij zonder klagen begaan en begon de knoopjes van mijn bloesje los te maken. Ik geen T-shirt, hij ook niet! Ik liet mijn amen over zijn rug naar beneden gaan en zocht de onderkant van zijn T-shirt. Mijn armen waren te kort, of zijn lijf te lang, want ik kon er niet aan. Ik gokte op het laatste. Jake was nog steeds bezig met mijn knoopjes. Plan B. Ik worstelde met mijn eigen voeten maar uiteindelijk waren ze waar ik ze wilde. Voorzichtig duwde ik zijn T-shirt naar boven met mijn voeten maar ik kon er nog steeds niet aan.

"Wat ben jij aan het doen?" vroeg Jacob opeens. Mijn voeten zaten ondertussen in zijn shirt. Ik keek even hoe we lagen en moest lachen. Het was vrij komisch om ons ze te zien liggen.

"Teeheeshirt in dehe weg." Was het enige dat ik eruit kreeg. Jake moest nu ook lachen en al snel lagen we beiden met de slappe lach in zijn zetel.

"Wat zijn jullie hier aan het doen?!" riep opeens iemand. Ik lachte enkel harder maar Jacob ging geschrokken rechtzitten. Wow, had hij dat dan niet geroepen? Ik ging ook rechtzitten en zag papa in het deurgat staan. Oeps, aan zijn gezicht te zien was het duidelijk gedaan met lachen voor vandaag.

*~**~*

"Edward! Nee toch!" We waren net aangekomen aan het huis en mama kwam op ons afgelopen. Papa negeerde haar gewoon en sleurde mij het huis in. Hij moest echt woedend zijn, ik had hem nog nooit mama zien negeren. Ik ging rustig in de zetel zitten. Hij ijsbeerde heen en weer voor mij.

"Wat denk je dat je aan het doen was?" riep hij.

"Euh niks… We hadden gewoon de slappe lach. Mag dat ook al niet meer?" Ik vertaalde zorgvuldig een gedicht dat ik deze week had gelezen in elke taal die ik kende.

"En dat moet met je bloes open?" Ow shit, mijn bloesje was nog open. Ik werd knalrood en deed snel de knoopjes dicht. Ik had er helemaal niet meer aangedacht.

"Ik ben zestien, mag het?!" Ik begon het nu echt op mijn heupen te krijgen.

"Je bent zes! Zes jaar!" Oja, nu ging hij moeilijk doen. Ik hield wijselijk mijn mond.

"Edward stop nu eens met roepen. En Nessie ga jij maar naar je kamer." Mama had al enkele keren geprobeerd hem wat te kalmeren, zonder resultaat. Maar nu ze zelf riep, schrok papa toch wel. Ik muisde ervan tussen en liep snel naar mijn kamer. Ik plofte op mijn bed en besliste dat ik maar beter een beetje huiswerk kon maken sinds ik het eerste uur zeker niet meer naar beneden durfde. Mijn tas stond nog bij Jacob, pech. Ik had het nog maar net beseft of er klopte iemand op mijn deur. Alice kwam binnen met mijn tas in haar handen. Ze ging op mijn bed zitten en schudde geergerd haar hoofd.

"Edward overdrijft toch een beetje."

"Ja hij overdrijft zeker. Bedankt dat je dat ook vindt."

"Hij is zeker vergeten wat hij en Bella allemaal doen als jij slaapt?"

"Laat de details maar zitten. Ik ga huiswerk maken. Bedankt Alice."

"Geen probleem. We gaan straks allemaal jagen en zullen pas morgenvroeg terug zijn. Esmé en Carlisle blijven thuis," fluisterde ze in mijn oor. Ik knikte en gaf haar nog een kus voor ze mijn kamer uitliep.

Nadat ik een opstel voor Frans had geschreven ging ik naar beneden. Ik at en babbelde wat met Esmé over school en Mary. Carlisle was nog in het ziekenhuis, hij had de late dus waren we alleen thuis. Na het eten nam ik een warme douche en kroop met de telefoon en een boek in bed. Ik draaide het nummer van Mary en nog voor de telefoon twee keer kon overgaan nam ze op. We babbelden wat over haar afspraakje met Seth. Hij had haar meegenomen naar het park en daarna waren ze samen gaan eten. Hij zat nu waarschijnlijk bij Jacob. Ik was blij te horen dat Jake niet alleen thuis was. Stel je voor dat papa het in zijn hoofd kreeg. Nadat ik de telefoon had neergelegd nam ik mijn boek en begon te lezen. Het ging over vampiers, ik vond het wel grappig om dat te lezen. Het was een hele reeks: 'Night World'. Vampiers werden er heel anders voorgesteld dan ze echt waren en dat gaf me toch een veilig gevoel. Mensen geloofden er echt niet in want de boeken waren 'fantasy'. Ze moesten eens weten. Ik was een halfuurtje aan het lezen toen mijn GSM trilde.

_Leef je nog?  
Kus X_

Ik stuurde snel een berichtje terug.

_Nope, dood =)  
Ze zijn gn jagen.  
X_

Na nog een halfuurtje lezen hoorde ik geluid onder mijn raam. Nieuwsgierig sprong ik van mijn bed en opende mijn gordijnen. Er hing iemand aan mijn vensterbank dus deed ik snel mijn raam open. Ik nam de handen vast en wist onmiddellijk wie het was. Snel trok ik hem omhoog en deed mijn raam terug dicht.

"Ik kwam gewoon checken of je oké was," fluisterde hij terwijl hij me een knuffel gaf. Ik lachte en trok hem mee naar mijn bed. We kropen samen onder mijn lakens. Nog geen halfuur later viel ik in slaap.

* * *

**WOW,**

**Het laatste hoofdstuk had veel reviews!  
Ik probeer zo snel mogelijk een nieuw te posten zodat jullie niet ongeduldig worden! ;)  
Tell me what you think! -- REVIEW!! :)**

**X**


	18. H17:Gevlucht, toiletmomenten en een,,,

**H17: Gevlucht, toiletmomenten en een 'bedreiging'.**

Ik werd wakker van een koud briesje dat mijn voorhoofd kietelde. Gedesoriënteerd deed ik mijn ogen open om te ontdekken dat ik nog steeds in mijn bed lag. Ik wilde Jacob wakker maken om te vragen of hij het raam, dat waarschijnlijk open gewaaid was, dicht wilde doen. Ik had echt geen zin om uit mijn warme nestje te komen. Klein probleem, Jacob lag niet meer naast mij. Ik knipte mijn nachtlampje aan en besefte dat hij waarschijnlijk door het raam naar buiten was geklommen. Ik kroop dan toch van onder mijn warme lakens en deed het raam dicht. Boos ging ik terug in mijn bed liggen. Ingeprent of niet, meneer liep toch zomaar weg. Ik draaide me in een bolletje toen er iets onder mij kraakte. Snel ging ik rechtzitten, er lag een verfrommeld briefje onder mij.

_Sorry dat ik weg ben maar Edward komt waarschijnlijk zo thuis.  
Slaapwel.  
Zie je graag XX_

Het was inderdaad te begrijpen dat hij wegging. Snel grabbelde ik mijn GSM van mijn nachttafel en typte een smsje.

_Ik snap het wel.  
Slaapwel schat X_

Ik verstuurde het berichtje en knipte mijn lampje uit. Met een gerust hart ging ik terug slapen.

*~**~*

Ik stapte de Wc's binnen. Uch, waarom stonken schooltoiletten altijd zo? Snel verdween ik in een vrij hokje. Toen ik mijn broek naar beneden deed ontdekte ik dat het weer tijd was voor mijn regels. Fantastisch gewoon! Ik werd echt chagrijnig als het zo verder ging. Alles ging echt tegen vandaag. Vanmorgen sprak niemand tegen mij, niemand. Enkel mama zei 'goedemorgen' waardoor ze een dodelijke blik ontving van papa. Ik vrees dat ik na school niet naar huis ga durven. Nadat ik dus in stilte mijn ontbijt naar binnen had gewerkt liep ik naar mijn auto die er niet was. Met andere woorden, ik liep naar de plek waar ik mijn auto had geparkeerd. Bleek dus dat papa had beslist dat hij me naar school zou voeren. Dan begonnen alle roddels natuurlijk, dat hij mijn vriendje zou zijn. Dat is dus het nadeel als je ouders er lichamelijk even oud uitzien als jij. Die van Wiskunde moest dan ook nog eens een onverwachte ondervraging geven. Het toppunt zou zijn als ik nu geen tampons bij had. Snel doorzocht ik mijn tas. Alice had het duidelijk zien aankomen want er zaten er een paar in mijn tas met een briefje bij.

_Jij met je verstrooide hoofd….  
Sorry maar je vader vermoordt ons als we praten.  
Alhoewel ik het waarschijnlijk niet lang zal volhouden,  
je kent me…  
X Alice_

Toch nog iemand die aan me dacht. Snel stuurde ik haar een smsje om haar te bedanken. Nadat ik doorgespoeld had stapte ik uit het hokje en liep naar de wastafels om mijn handen te wassen.

"Renesmee Cullen," zei iemand achter me. Ze sprak op zo'n toontje die mensen gebruiken als ze tegen een vieze straathond spreken die om eten bedelt. Als er iets was waar ik niet tegen kan, zijn het wel mensen die zich beter voelen dan anderen. Ik draaide me om om die persoon eens goed de les te spellen. Stond ik toch wel oog in oog met aartsvijand nummer één: Alexis. Met achter haar natuurlijk Madilon. Die twee zouden beter met elkaar trouwen!

"Alexis de almachtige," antwoordde ik giftig. Ze keek me raar aan.

"Wat heb ik gehoord? Denk je echt dat iemand gelooft dat jij Jacob black kan krijgen? Je kan het wel aan iedereen vertellen maar dat slikt echt niemand. Iedereen weet dat Jacob voorbestemd is voor mij," zei ze nadat ze zich had hersteld. Wat? Had ik iemand vertelt dat ik samen was met Jake? Ik keek haar vragend aan en begon toen te lachen. Haar gezicht! Ze keek zo serieus dat het gewoon hilarisch was. Lachend liep ik naar buiten en liet die twee verbijsterd achter.

*~**~*

"Wat is er zo grappig?" vroeg Mary die me tegenkwam op het schoolplein.

"Alexis," antwoordde ik terwijl ik een koek zocht in mijn tas. Een Balisto, lekker.

"Alexis? Wat deed ze nu weer?"

"Och, ze heeft me bedreigd. Of toch zoiets. Ze beweerde dat ik iedereen had wijsgemaakt dat ik samen was met Jake maar dat niemand het zou geloven omdat ze allemaal wisten dat zij gemaakt was voor hem."

"Oh, sorry. Ze kwam deze ochtend naar mij en vroeg of Edward je vriend was. Voor ik het wist had ik haar verteld dat je samen was met Jacob."

"Geen probleem. Het kan me echt niet meer schelen, dat ze denkt wat ze wil. Ze gelooft het toch niet, zoveel is duidelijk. Stukje?" vroeg ik haar terwijl ik haar een stukje Balisto aanbood.

"Ja, bedankt."

Het was middagpauze en we hadden net gegeten. We liepen samen naar de sportvelden en gingen in het gras zitten. Jongens spotten. Ik spreidde mijn jas en ging erop zitten. Het was al oktober maar doordat de zon scheen voelde het vrij warm aan dus volgde Mary mijn voorbeeld.

"En? Iemand die je ziet zitten?" vroeg ik wijzend naar het hoopje jongens dat voetbal aan het spelen was. Jake liep er ook tussen en het verbaasde me dat hij me nog niet gezien had.

"Ja," antwoordde ze dromerig, "maar niet iemand van hen."

"Seth?"

"Ja."

"Hmm," murmelde ik. Alexis en Madilon hadden ons in de gaten en ze keken allebei giftig mijn richting uit. Als blikken konden doden…. Maar dat konden ze niet, ik kon wel doden. Ik schrok van die gedachte. Als ik wilde kon ik inderdaad snel van hen verlost zijn maar dat was verschrikkelijk. Hoe kon ik zoiets nu denken? Alhoewel ik haar graag een beetje zou zien lijden. Daar had ik iets beters voor. Wat als ik Jacob nu eens kuste als ze erbij stond? Dan zou ze wel niets meer zeggen.

De bel ging en de jongens stopten met voetballen. Mary en ik stonden recht, net als Alexis en Madilon. Ze liepen op de jongens af en knuffelden hen een voor een. Jacob muisde er vanonder en kwam naar ons gelopen. Madilon had het in de gaten en melde het –zoals van een goede linkerhand verwacht wordt –aan Alexis. Jake stond nu recht voor mij. Ik gaf hem een knuffel en kuste hem voorzichtig op de mond. Hopelijk maakte hij er geen probleem van om in het openbaar te kussen. Duidelijk niet want hij zoende me enthousiast terug. Alexis' ogen gingen zo wijd open dat ik bang was dat haar ogen uit zijn kassen zouden vallen. Na enkele seconden gestaard te hebben trok ze Madilon aan haar arm en beende woedend weg.  
Ik kuste Jacob vrolijk terug. Hij sloeg zijn armen om me heen en fluisterde 'ik hou van je' in mijn oor.

Ha, eat this, Alexis!

* * *

**6 Reviews op het vorige hoofdstuk! Dat is -denk ik- het meeste van alle hoofdstukken. Nu ben ik blij ;)**

**jas-1995****: Ik probeer er zoveel mogelijk op te letten maar dat is niet altijd zo makkelijk.... :)**

**Bedankt en blijf reageren!!!**


	19. H18:Stilte, verontschuldigingen en ,,,,,

**H18: Stilte, verontschuldigingen en _liefde_**.

School was gedaan maar het ergste moest nog beginnen. Ik liep samen met Jacob de parking op, Mary was al naar de bus. Ik hoopte dat mama mij kwam halen en niet papa. Ik keek rond op de parking en vond geen van beide hun auto. Wel die van Rosalie. Opgelucht haalde ik adem en gaf Jacob een kus.

"Ik bel je vanavond wel, als ik nog leef tenminste," zei ik lachend.

"Bel me als je me nodig hebt, ik zal je komen redden." Ik knikte en gaf hem nog een kus waarna hij naar zijn auto liep. Emmett stond leunend tegen Rose haar auto. Ik vroeg me af waarom hij niet op school zat maar herinnerde me toen dat deze ochtend de zon scheen. Nu was ze al lang weg, alsof ze doorhad wat er zat aan te komen. Hij stond te praten met jawel, Alexis. Ik voelde me gestalkt.

"Waar ga je naar school?" vroeg Alexis hem terwijl ze subtiel dichter bij hem schoof. Ik snapte niet goed dat hij haar niet afschrok. Hij antwoordde ongeïnteresseerd.

"Heb je zaterdag al iets te doen? Ik geef een feestje en je bent altijd welkom."

"Ik denk dat hij wel al iets te doen heeft, niet schat?" Rosalie kwam met al haar schoonheid de auto uit en omhalsde Emmett passioneel. Ik giechelde toen ik Alexis haar gezicht zag. Voor de tweede keer vandaag was ze op haar plaats gezet. Ik ging het nu alleen nog wat pijnlijker maken.

"Hey Emmett, Rosalie," zei ik terwijl ik Emmett en Rose een knuffel gaf. Alexis negeerde ik volkomen. Ze probeerde subtiel weg te stappen.

"Dag Alexis," riep ik haar na. Zonder zich nog om te draaien verdween ze in haar auto. Rosalie deed teken dat ik ook beter kon instappen. Ze waren precies nog steeds niet toegelaten tegen mij te praten. Ik zag dat Rosalie het moeilijk had om haar mond te houden. Ik besloot vriendelijk te zijn en sinds ik toch wist wat ze wilde vragen, antwoordde ik maar. Als ik het niet mis had mocht ik wel nog spreken.

"Alexis is het 'populairste' meisje van school en ze is verliefd op Jacob."

"Op Jacob? Oh shit," zei ze toen ze doorhad dat ze juist tegen mij had gesproken.

"Och, laat maar. Edward moet niet zo gemeen doen. Ik bescherm je wel als hij boos is," zei Emmett lief tegen haar. Ze gaf hem een verliefde tiener glimlach en begon te ratelen tegen mij. We praatten over Alexis, over Jacob en over Edward. Emmett reed zelfs veel trager dan anders. Ik besefte dat ik echt veel geluk had met mijn familie. Iedereen stond achter mij, behalve papa dan maar zelfs hij zag me graag.

*~**~*

Papa zat in de zetel een boek te lezen toen we thuis kwamen. Hij zag er kalm uit maar ik nam geen risico's en hield dus mijn mond.

"Renesmee? Kun je even meekomen?" vroeg hij, nog steeds kalm, terwijl hij rechtstond uit zijn zetel. Ik knikte en keek even naar Alice die samen met Rosalie, die ondertussen bij haar was gaan zitten, een modetijdschrift aan het lezen was. Ze stak haar duim omhoog en glimlachte vriendelijk. Opgelucht liep ik papa achterna. Hij was duidelijk niet van plan te moorden met mij als onschuldig slachtoffer. We liepen naar mijn ouders hun kamer. Mama zat op bed in een tijdschrift te bladeren. Ze keek op toen we binnenkwamen en gaf teken dat ik naast haar mocht gaan zetten. Papa ging aan ons voeten zitten.

"Sorry," zei hij. Ik keek hem verbaasd aan. Zei hij nu echt sorry? "Euh, ja. Ik reageerde een beetje overdreven. Ik denk dat ik het nu wel snap." Mama had duidelijk met hem gepraat. Ik gaf haar een knuffel.

"Bedankt," fluisterde ik terwijl ik me in haar schoot nestelde.

"Volgens je moeder ben je oud en verantwoordelijk genoeg om zelf te kiezen wat je doet. Maareuh, kunnen jullie dat doen als ik er niet ben. Ik weet niet of ik mezelf kan beheersen als ik die hond en jou nog eens zo betrap." Mama en ik keken hem boos aan. Nog steeds noemde hij Jacob 'hond'. "Sorry, Jacob dus." Hij kwam naast ons zitten en sloeg een arm om mama. Ik dacht dat ik te oud was voor die gezinsmomentjes maar ik besefte dat ik dat gemist had. Vroeger deden we dit zo vaak, papa zou me dan voorlezen of ik zou zelf lezen. Nu was het zonder boek. Ik moest na een tijdje in slaap gevallen zijn want ik werd wakker toen Alice de kamer binnenstormde.

"Jacob is er! Oei."

"Huh," ik was lichtjes gedesoriënteerd.

"Jacob is er." Jacob! Mijn hart maakte een sprongetje en ik sprong recht, waarbij papa een elleboog in zijn buik kreeg, en liep naar beneden.

*~**~*

"We mogen elkaar dus zien wanneer we willen en doen wat we willen zolang Edward ons niet ziet?" vroeg Jake nadat ik hem blij had verteld dat papa niet meer boos was.

"Zoiets," antwoordde ik knuffelend.

"Dan kunnen we zaterdag naar Alexis haar feestje gaan."

"Wat?"

"Komaan, doe niet alsof je haar gezicht niet wilt zien als we samen op dat feestje verschijnen!"

"Oké, oké," zei ik betrapt.

"Dan kan je zaterdag ook nog eens gaan shoppen. Nog een voordeel."

"oké maar dan ga jij mee shoppen. En we nemen Mary en Seth ook mee. Heeft Seth nu al iets ontdekt over dat telefoontje?"

"Hij heeft er nog niks van gezegd. Hij is van plan haar binnenkort te zeggen dat hij een weerwolf is. Misschien moet jij er maar bij zijn op haar op te vangen als ze doorslaat. Alhoewel ik denk dat ze het wel goed zal opnemen."

"Ja, mij goed. Denk je dat hij haar ook zegt wat wij zijn? Want ik wil haar wel niet kwijt daardoor." Ik was opeens bang dat Mary het niet goed zou opnemen en ik mijn enige vriendin kwijt zou zijn.

"Ik denk dat jij haar dat maar moet vertellen."

"We zien wel. Ik ga een film halen. We moeten profiteren van het feit dat papa goed gezind is." Ik ging naar beneden en zocht een leuke film uit. Terug boven stak ik het schijfje in de dvd-speler terwijl Jacob de gordijnen dicht deed. We kropen samen in mijn bed en keken meer naar elkaar dan naar de film.

*~**~**~**~*

_Het was ongelooflijk hoe alles zoveel beter kan worden op enkele dagen tijd. Ze wist maar al te goed waaraan het lag. Seth. Door Seth leek alles waar ze zich vroeger zorgen om maakte zo onbelangrijk. Door Seth was alles beter. Ergens diep in haar binnenste wist ze wel dat r iets was met hem. Iets groots. Ze wist nog niet of ze het wel wilde weten. Langs de ene kant was er die genadeloze nieuwsgierigheid maar langs de andere kant was er die ongelooflijke angst. Angst dat ze hem kwijt zou geraken. Ze wist nu al, alhoewel ze hem nog maar enkele dagen kende, dat niks meer hetzelfde zou zijn zonder hem. Ze wist zelfs niet of ze het zou overleven. Het leek zo onzinnig, een leven zonder hem. Ja, Seth was nu haar alles. Het enige wat echt betekenis had. Liefde. Seth. Mary. Seth en Mary. Liefde._

*~**~**~**~*

* * *

**Ik zit over de 50 reviews!**

**Jullie zijn zeker de besten!!!! :)**


	20. H19:Het plan, niet goed genoeg en een,,,

**H19: Het plan, niet goed genoeg en een hyperactieve vampier.  
**

"Ga je mee?" Ik had Mary het idee van Jacob uit de doeken gedaan. Ze had me de hele tijd ongelovig aangestaard dus ik verwachtte een duidelijke nee als antwoord. Tot mijn verbazing antwoordde ze: "Maar ik ben niet uitgenodigd en ik heb helemaal geen kleren."

"Je hebt zeker niet zo goed geluisterd? We gaan morgenochtend shoppen!"

"Allemaal goed en wel, maar ik ben niet uitgenodigd."

"Daar is al voor gezorgd. Jacob heeft toestemming van Mary om een vriend mee te nemen."

"Natuurlijk mag hij nog een vriend meenemen alles wat van het mannelijke geslacht is, is goed voor haar. Probleem; ik ben geen jongen," protesteerde ze.

"Dat weet ik wel, ik had het ook niet over jou. Seth gaat mee als Jake zijn vriend. En jij gaat mee als Seth zijn date. Simpel toch." Nu ze hoorde dat ze de hele avond bij Seth kon zijn deed ze niet meer moeilijk.

"Oké. Morgen shoppen? Ik zal wel nog wat geld op mijn rekening staan hebben voor een kleedje."

"We pikken je morgen om 10 uur op. Neem alles al mee, dan kunnen we ons na het shoppen samen klaarmaken bij mij thuis. Je mag ook blijven slapen als je wilt."

"Misschien best, ik denk niet dat mijn papa het zal appreciëren als ik om 3 uur nog thuiskom. Hij staat nogal op zijn nachtrust," antwoordde ze glimlachend. Ergens in haar ogen ontdekte ik verdriet, oud verdriet.

"Goed dan. Ik hoop wel dat je er niks op tegen hebt dat Alice mee gaat shoppen."

"Geen probleem. Zolang ze niet té gek doet."

"Dat kan ik niet garanderen." We lachten samen en gingen toen naar ons klaslokaal. Nog twee lange uren les en het was weekend!

*~**~*

"Ze is echt niet goed voor jou Jacob! Weet je, ik zeg dit niet om je te kwetsen maar om je te helpen; ik heb haar gisteren zien kussen met Stefan. Ze waren een tijdje geleden ook samen op dat feest van Thomas. Ze is je niet waard Jakie. Zie het onder ogen." Ik hoorde elk woord dat ze zei met gebalde vuisten aan. Hoe durfde ze zo te liegen! Ik had zin om haar schijnheilig gezichtje een beetje bij te werken maar hield me kalm achter het muurtje waar ik stond. Ik wilde eerst Jacob zijn antwoord horen.

"Ik denk niet dat jij je met onze relatie moet bemoeien, Alexis," antwoordde hij kalm.

"Ik wil me niet bemoeien, ik wil je alleen maar helpen. Je verdient beter dan Renesmee. Ik zou zoiets nooit doen." Haar subtiele hints waren niet echt subtiel en ik had er genoeg van. Ik liep rustig naar Jacob en Alexis.

"Hey, klaar om naar huis te gaan?" vroeg ik aan Jacob zonder Alexis aan te kijken.

"Ja," antwoordde hij.

"Dag Jacob. Denk er nog maar eens over na. Ik ben er voor je als je me nodig hebt." Ze liep weg voor iemand kon antwoorden.

"Sorry maar ze is echt overtuigd van het feit dat ik jou op een bepaalde dag laat zitten voor haar. Ze probeerde me zelfs wijs te maken dat ze je gisteren had zien."

"Ik heb het allemaal gehoord," onderbrak ik hem. "Jij kan er ook niks aan doen dat ze zo'n bitch is." Hij sloeg zijn armen rond mij en ik voelde mijn woede afnemen. Die jongen had een ongelooflijke macht over mijn lichaam. Hij hoefde mij maar aan te raken en ik vergat alles. Zuchtend begroef ik me in zijn omhelzing. Na een poosje liet hij me los en liepen we samen naar zijn auto.

"Goed nieuws. Mary wil mee naar Alexis' feest. Dat betekent dat we morgen gaan shoppen en… Seth en jij worden verwacht mee te gaan." Ik keek hem aan met mijn mooiste glimlach.

"Kijk niet zo. Je weet maar al te goed dat ik je niks kan weigeren." Ik lachte en trok onschuldig mijn schouders op.

"Dat is dan geregeld." We reden naar huis in stilte, ons handen verstrengeld. Jacob ging nog even mee bij ons binnen en bleef uiteindelijk veel langer omdat Esmé hem zo goed als dwong te blijven eten. Alice huppelde de hele avond enthousiast door het huis totdat Jasper haar meenam naar buiten omdat Emmett en papa helemaal gek werden.

"Ik zie je morgen om 9u30 hier. Goed?"

"Oké, slaap lekker," antwoordde hij en boog zich voorover om mij nog een kus te geven voor hij naar zijn auto liep en zwaaiend wegreed. Ik besloot vroeg te gaan slapen en verdween al snel in een rustige, droomloze slaap.

*~**~*

"Nessie, Nessie! Opstaan!" Iemand haalde me meedogenloos uit dromenland. Geïrriteerd deed ik mijn ogen open om Alice in mijn kamer te zien dansen. Een snelle blik op de wekker leerde mij dat het halfnegen was. En dat op zaterdagochtend.

"In godsnaam Alice. Je hebt echt geen idee hoe irritant het is als iemand 's ochtends rond je bed danst en zingt." Mijn stem klonk alsof ik een baard in mijn keel had gekregen. Ik hoestte.

"Ik wil het ook niet weten. Het is zo'n mooie ochtend. Je bent toch niet ziek hé."

"Nee. Als je mij nu een halfuur met rust laat kan ik gaan douchen," zei ik subtiel. Hopend dat ze mijn kamer ging verlaten en ik me nog eens kon omdraaien.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen! Hoe durf je. Je moet echt opstaan." Droom maar verder Nessie. Ze had het natuurlijk gezien. Ik wist dat ik nog een kans had op nog een halfuurtje extra slaap. Jasper.

"Jasper!" Schreeuwde ik. Hopelijk was hij ergens in of rond het huis. Enkele seconden later ging deur van mijn kamer open.

"Ja? Wat is er?"

"Kun je Alice alsjeblieft, please, s'il vous plaît meenemen? Bedankt." Ik zuchtte tevreden en draaide me om. Jasper nam Alice liefdevol in zijn armen en nam haar mee naar buiten.

Na een halfuur liep dan uiteindelijk mijn wekker af. Nu moest ik opstaan. Geen uitvluchten meer. Ik sleepte mezelf naar mijn badkamer en na een zalige douche was ik toch wakker. Ik trok een skinny spijkerbroek aan en een combineerde een grijswit gestreept topje met een felblauw exemplaar. Beneden stond mijn ontbijt klaar en terwijl ik het opat besefte ik dat het verbazingwekkend stil was in huis. Iets nieuws maar ik kon het wel smaken. Nadat ik de kom cornflakes had leeggegeten ging ik terug naar mijn kamer. Ik haalde een borstel door mijn krullen, poetste mijn tanden, prikte nog snel oorbellen in mijn oren en grabbelde dan mijn pull en tas mee en liep naar beneden. Jacob kwam net de garage binnengelopen.

"Goedemorgen," zei hij en kuste me lief op de mond.

"Hey. Heb jij iemand gezien? Alice meer bepaald."

"Nee. Hebben ze niks gezegd?" Net op dat moment toeterde er een auto voor ons huis. Jacob en ik liepen naar buiten en zagen Alice en Jasper in de auto zitten.

"Spring erin." We liepen naar de auto en gingen op de achterbank zitten.

"Euh? Er is wel geen plaats meer voor Seth en Mary," stelde ik vast.

"Seth ging Mary oppikken met mijn auto," antwoordde Jacob.

"Aha. Waarom ga jij eigenlijk mee?" Vroeg ik aan Jasper. Voor zover ik wist hield hij niet zoveel van shoppen en gingen de jongens vandaag jagen.

"Hij gaat mee om onze zakken te dragen. En natuurlijk omdat hij mij niet zolang kan missen." Alice stuiterde bijna van haar stoel en Jasper rolde zijn ogen naar mij.

"Ik dacht dat we Jacob en Seth daarvoor meehadden."

"Ik _weet_ dat zij het niet allemaal zouden kunnen dragen," antwoordde Alice met een onschuldig glimlachje op haar lippen. Dat beloofde.

* * *

**Het volgende hoofdstuk zal eentje in Mary POV zijn :)**

**Tot de volgende dus**

**+laat een boodschap achter!!!!!!!**


	21. H20:Een verrassing, te duur en geluk

**H20: Een verrassing, te duur en geluk.**

Mary POV

De bel ging en ik sprong uit de zetel en legde mijn boek weg. Het was kwart voor tien. Ze waren vroeg en daar was ik hen dankbaar voor. Ik was al sinds acht uur wakker en kon niet meer in slaap geraken. Ik had me dan maar supertraag klaargemaakt. Haar gewassen en gedroogd, gekamd, vijf verschillende outfits gepast. Ik had zelfs eitjes gemaakt voor mezelf. Het leven was mooi als ik alleen thuis was. Terwijl ik naar de deur liep om open te doen nam ik nog snel mijn tas en jas mee in het passeren. Ik opende de deur en stond oog in oog met het mooiste wezen op deze planeet.

"Goedemorgen," stamelde ik, compleet overstuur door deze verrassing. Hier had Nessie niks over verteld. Ze had gezegd dat Seth ging meegaan maar ik had niet verwacht dat hij mij ging komen ophalen.

"Goedemorgen," zei hij glimlachend. Zijn lach werkte aanstekelijk en ik voelde de hoeken van mijn mond omhoog kruipen. Hij kuste me vluchtig op de mond. Hoe kort hij me ook aanraakte, ik had het gevoel dat ik helemaal in brand stond. Mijn bloed stroomde vrolijk naar mijn hoofd en ik keek beschaamd naar beneden. Hij deed alsof hij het niet merkte maar ik was bijna zeker dat hij het wel doorhad. Er was iets met Seth, het leek alsof hij altijd leek te weten wat ik dacht, voelde of deed. Hij nam mijn kleine hand in zijn veel te grote warme hand en trok me mee naar zijn auto. Jacob zijn auto om precies te zijn.

"Wat brengt jou hier?" vroeg ik, vriend en vijand verbazend met het feit dat ik nog een samenhangende zin kon uitbrengen.

"Vind je het erg?" vroeg hij, gespeeld gekwetst.

"Nee hoor," zei ik snel. Weer begon ik te blozen. Hij lachte enkel. Ik had soms het gevoel dat hij me wilde horen zeggen dat ik hem graag had. Alhoewel hij dat zeker al doorhad. Ik was nooit goed geweest in het verbergen van mijn emoties alhoewel ik het de laatste jaren veel had gedaan. Maar dat waren andere emoties, deze gevoelens waren zo nieuw en heftig dat ik ze niet helemaal onder controle kon houden.

"We konden niet meer allemaal in de auto. Jasper gaat ook mee."

"Is dat Alice haar vriendje?"

"Ja, dat is hem," zei Seth terwijl hij de autosnelweg opreed. Ik wilde hem nog zoveel dingen vragen maar wist helemaal niet hoe te beginnen. We hadden al zoveel gepraat maar toch voelde het aan alsof ik nog een paar heel belangrijke dingen niet wist. Hij had me verteld over La Push, over zijn hobby's, zijn kindertijd, zijn lievelingsdingen en over zijn school. Mij had hij ook helemaal uitgehoord. Hij was me bijna elke middag komen ophalen van school en dan zaten we gewoon samen in de auto te praten. Donderdag had hij me gekust net voor ik terug naar de klas moest. Ik had hem sindsdien niet meer gezien en vroeg me af of ik er moest over beginnen. Beter niet besloot ik. Hij had me daarnet nog op de mond gekust, goed genoeg voor mij.

"Vertel eens wat over je familie," zei ik toen maar. Een veilig onderwerp dacht ik.

"Wat wil je weten?" vroeg hij.

"Gewoon vertel eens," antwoordde ik. Ik kon hem moeilijk vertellen dat hij van mijn part over roodkapje mocht vertellen, zolang ik zijn stem maar kon horen. Hij zou me waarschijnlijk onmiddellijk uit zijn auto gooien. Hij begon te vertellen over zijn moeder en zijn zus Leah. Zoals ik het hoorde was ze hoe een echte oude zus moest zijn. Lastig, degoutant, betweterig en vooral niet behulpzaam en lief. Maar hoe graag zou ik mijn zus terug thuis willen hebben. Ook al was ze zo lastig. Ondertussen waren we gestopt op een parkeerplaats aan de rand van de stad.

"En je vader?" vroeg ik toen hij uitgepraat was over Leah.

"Die is dood," antwoordde Seth droevig.

"Oh." Was het enig dat ik kon uitbrengen. "Sorry," mompelde ik. Hij trok zijn schouders op en stapte uit de auto. Ik volgde zijn voorbeeld en liep naar hem. Hij stond verslagen tegen de auto geleund. Het deed pijn hem zo te zien staan. Niet de vrolijke jongen die ik kende maar een man getekend door verlies.

"Sorry," zei ik nog eens en deed iets waar ik zelf van schrok. Ik sloeg mijn armen om zijn middel. Het voelde zo natuurlijk aan. Hij sloeg zijn armen ook om me heen en drukte me dicht tegen zijn borst. Ik stond te trillen op mijn benen van geluk. Hij had me niet weggeduwd. Die kus van donderdag was niet in een opwelling geweest. Hij had me echt graag. Alsof hij het wilde bevestigen duwde hij mijn kin omhoog en duwde zijn zachte lippen tegen de mijne. Net op dat moment kwam een andere auto de parking opgereden. Ik bevrijdde me uit zijn omhelzing maar Seth hield steevast mijn hand in de zijne geklemd.

"We kunnen vertrekken," verkondigde Alice toen iedereen uit de auto was.

*~**~*

"Komaan, het is perfect. Je moet het echt kopen," probeerde Nessie me te overtuigen. Ik keek zuchtend naar mijn spiegelbeeld. Het was inderdaad een prachtig jurkje. Ik keek nog een laatste keer naar het prijskaartje. De prijs was nog steeds niet veranderd. Hoofdschuddend hing ik het terug op de daarvoor bestemde kapstok.

"Dat meen je niet!" riep Nessie ongelovig. "Alice!"

"Shhhht," suste ik haar. De verkoopster van het winkeltje keek ons streng aan. We stonden in een boetiekje even buiten de kern van de stad. Alice was hier duidelijk al meer dan eens geweest want ze loodste ons zonder moeite de leukste winkeltjes binnen. Spijtig genoeg waren het ook de duurste. Ik had nog 60 dollar voor een kleedje en zoals het er nu uitzag ging ik voor dat bedrag niet veel vinden. Ik opteerde om te vragen of we ook even in de H&M of de Zara binnen konden gaan. Alice leek het niet te merken en bleef maar doorkopen. Het was nu 3 uur en ze had meer gekocht dan ik in een volledig jaar koop. Er zaten natuurlijk veel dingen voor Nessie, Jacob en zelfs Seth bij, maar toch.

"Ja?" Alice kwam naar ons toe lopen met een heel pak kleren over haar arm geslagen. Nessie vertelde haar over 'het probleem'. Alice dumpte de kleren in Jaspers wachtende armen en nam het kleedje uit mijn handen.

"Tja. Als ze het niet wilt. We kunnen haar niet dwingen zeker. Alhoewel…," liet er ze denkend op volgen. "Trek aan," beval ze terwijl ze het kledingstuk in mijn armen duwde. Ik wilde nog tegenpruttelen maar haar vastberaden blik deed me snel mijn mond toe klappen. Ik deed het nog eens aan en kwam voorzichtig het kleedhokje uitgeschuifeld.

"En waarom wil je het niet kopen? Het staat je beeldig! Niet Seth?" vroeg Alice aan Seth die verveeld met Jacob aan het praten was.

"Wat? Oh, wow. Je ziet er, euh, fantastisch uit," stammelde hij nadat hij me gezien had. Ik keek beschaamd naar de grond. Ik had nog nooit op een dag zoveel complimentjes gehad. Hoe moest ik me hier uit praten? Ik kon toch moeilijk zeggen dat ik het niet kon betalen. Alhoewel ik zeker was dat veel mensen geen 260 dollar over zouden hebben voor een kleedje. Eigenlijk vond ik het zelfs een beetje schandalig. Dat Alice zoveel geld kon verkwisten terwijl ergens anders kinderen stierven van de honger. Ik was eerst zelfs een beetje boos geweest maar toen ik zag hoe ze zonder moeite 20 dollar aan een bedelaar gaf had ik dat gevoel opgelucht van me afgeschud. Ze had duidelijk gewoon geld teveel.

"Hah, je wilt hem wel."

"Euh," begon ik betrapt. Oké eerlijkheid duurt het langst zeggen ze. Pas het toe Mary! "Wel ik vind hem wel mooi maareuh, hij kost een beetje veel. Vind je niet?" Ik hoopte vurig dat ze instemmend zou knikken en zeggen dat we iets goedkopers zouden zoeken.

"Je zit in over het feit dat het teveel kost?" vroeg ze onbegrijpend.

"Ja, zie je. Ik heb maar zestig dollar meer."

"Ja en?" vroeg Alice. "Doe maar uit en geef het mij." Ik deed wat ze vroeg en durfde niets meer te zeggen. Tegen de tijd dat ik mijn kleren terug aanhad stond iedereen aan de deur van het winkeltje te wachten.

"Nu nog schoenen vinden die er bij passen," zei Alice en ze beende naar de volgende winkel. Ik staarde haar verbaasd aan. Ze had dat kleedje gekocht voor mij. Ik kon dat toch niet zomaar aannemen? Seth zag mijn innerlijke strijd.

"Zeg er maar niks over. Na een tijdje word je het wel gewoon. Ze wordt er gelukkig van," fluisterde hij in mijn oor en pakte mijn hand. Ik vergat het onmiddellijk toen hij naar me glimlachte.

Misschien bestond geluk echt.

* * *

**Zo, ik hoop dat jullie het even intressant en leuk vonden om eens in Mary's hoofd te zitten als ik het vond.**

**En, mijn excuses voor het lange wachten maar het zijn examens voor mij en ja... jullie snappen het wel.**

**REVIEW!!! en ik post zo snel mogelijk een nieuw hoofdstuk!**

**XX**


	22. H21:Marteling, Maria en feesten

**H21: Marteling, Maria en feesten.**

"Jacooooooob, Seeeeeeeeeeeeth!" Gilde Alice net boven mijn oor.

"Alice alsjeblieft, ik ben nogal gehecht aan mijn gehoor."

"Sorry hoor. Ze proberen te ontsnappen." Ik lachte begrijpend. Alice was al een uur bezig kleren voor hen klaar te leggen en hun mening te vragen. Ze hadden hun kans mooi gezien toen haar aandacht naar Mary en mij verschoof.

"Geef me eens die borstel daar, Rose," vroeg ze aan Rosalie die bezig was Mary's haar op te steken. De jongens waren ondertussen al terug in de kamer en gingen verslagen op Rosalie haar bed zitten. Alice was eindelijk klaar met mijn haar en make-up.

"Jacob, in de stoel, hup," zei ze terwijl ik recht stond. Zuchtend stond Jacob op en ging zitten. Klaar voor wat hij 'een marteling' noemde.

"Nooit gedacht dat ik ooit mijn haar zou laten knippen door een va –verschrikkelijke irritante, kleine, zagende Alice," klaagde hij.  
Hij had zich bijna versproken en ik was blij dat Alice hem met een borstel op zijn hoofd had geslaan. Het deed hem toch geen pijn. Seth zuchtte opgelucht en ik zag duidelijk het dilemma in zijn ogen. Ik nam zijn hand en kneep er zachtjes in. Hij glimlachte dankbaar maar richtte onmiddellijk zijn aandacht terug op Mary die begon te blozen elke keer ze hem zag staren. Na vijf minuutjes was Rose klaar met Mary en was het Seth's beurt. Nog geen half uur later waren de jongens klaar en konden we vertrekken. We stonden beneden in de hal en iedereen zag er prachtig uit. Jacob zag er nog lekkerder uit dan anders en Seth zag er ook knap uit moest ik toegeven. Ze hadden beide een gewone jeansbroek en T-shirt aan, ze hadden resoluut geweigerd een pak aan te doen. Mary had het jurkje aan dat Alice voor haar had gekocht. Het zat haar als gegoten en Seth kon zijn ogen niet van haar afhouden. Het was donkerblauw kleedje tot net boven haar knieën, in haar haar had Rose een roos gestoken in hetzelfde blauw. Mijn jurk was iets gedurfder, het was zwart, ongeveer dezelfde lengte als dat van Mary, maar diep uitgesneden op mijn rug. Eronder droeg ik bloedrode pumps. Ik hoopte dat papa niet teveel commentaar zou hebben…. Alice was mijn haar nog een zeventiende keer aan het controleren toen ze opeens stil stond.

"Alles oké Alice?" vroeg ik bezorgd.

"Maria," piepte ze angstig.

"Oh," antwoordde ik niks beter wetend om te zeggen. Jasper, die Alice haar angst waarschijnlijk gevoeld had kwam, net iets te snel, de trap afgelopen.

"Alice?" vroeg hij, zijn bezorgdheid veel sterker dan de mijne en duidelijk op zijn gezicht afleesbaar. Ik wist maar al te goed wie Maria was en wist dat dit nooit goed kon zijn.

"Is het veilig? Of moeten we hier blijven?" vroeg ik zo stil dat Mary me zeker niet kon horen.

"Gaan jullie maar, er gebeurd niks de komende 24 uur, zoveel ben ik zeker," antwoordde ze mompelend met haar gezicht tegen Jaspers borst.

"Komaan mensen, we vertrekken," zei ik terwijl ik Jacob meetrok naar mijn auto.

*~**~*

"Wat was dat met Alice?" vroeg Jake me. We liepen samen met Mary en Seth naar de deur.

"Straks," lipte ik naar hem, Mary mocht hier absoluut niks van weten. Seth moest beslissen wanneer ze klaar was. We gaven onze uitnodigingen af aan de portier en werden binnengelaten. Alexis zag Jacob en zocht onmiddellijk haar weg tussen de dansende lijven naar ons.

"Jacob," kirde ze terwijl ze 3 zoenen op zijn wang drukte.

"Dag Alexis," antwoordde hij koel. Ze leek het niet te merken want ze nam onmiddellijk zijn hand en sleurde hem de overvolle dansvloer op. Zuchtend liep ik naar de tafel met hapjes en nam een handvol nootjes. Dit ging beslist een leuke avond worden. Ik zat nog maar 2 seconden neer toen iemand naar me toe liep. Een jongen, misschien een jaar of twee ouder dan mij, kwam naast me zitten.

"Hoi," zei hij glimlachend. Hij had best een leuke glimlach, zo eentje waardoor hij kuiltjes in zijn wangen kreeg.

"Hey," antwoordde ik vriendelijk.

"Ryan."

"Renesmee, maar je mag dat gerust afkorten hoor." We babbelden nog wat over wat alledaagse dingen. Ik mocht hem wel. Hij was grappig en lief en zeer oprecht, iets wat ik graag had. Na een tijdje moest Alexis Jacob toch hebben laten gaan want ik hoorde hem kuchen. Ik keek snel op van Ryan en richtte mijn aandacht op Jacob. Hij stond met gefronste wenkbrauwen naar ons te kijken. Het was toen pas dat ik besefte dat ik me helemaal naar Ryan had toegedraaid en dat we naar elkaar gebogen zaten. Oeps.

"Ryan, dit is Jacob, mijn vriendje," zei ik om duidelijk te maken aan allebei hoe de zaken stonden. Ryan's glimlach verdween even maar hij zei toch vriendelijk hallo tegen Jake. Ik vond het eigenlijk best grappig dat Jacob jaloers was terwijl hij wist dat we voor elkaar bestemd waren. Alhoewel ik het ergens wel begreep, ik had ook niet graag dat hij veel met Alexis praatte maar dat was vooral door mijn eigen afschuw voor haar. Ik nam Jake's hand en trok hem de dansvloer op. Er speelde net een traag nummer en hij trok me dicht tegen zijn borst. Ik voelde me super gelukkig en wenste dat we elkaar nooit meer zouden moeten loslaten.

"Jaloers?" vroeg ik hem plagend.

"Mja, neem me het niet kwalijk maar alle jongens kijken altijd naar je." Ik lachte en besefte dat hij gelijk had. Ik was inderdaad mooier dan de meeste _mensen_meisjes. Het had me altijd zo vanzelfsprekend geleken. Nu was het soms niet zo leuk meer.

"Je weet toch dat ik alleen naar jou kijk?"

"Dat houdt me in leven."

"Dan wil ik gerust voor altijd blijven kijken."

"Doe dat maar," antwoordde hij en kuste me lief op de mond. _Perfect_ was het eerste woord dat in me opkwam.

*~**~*

Na een half uurtje dansen met Jake zit mijn tijd in de hemel er weer eens op. _Lang genoeg genoten, tijd voor wat anders, _moest iemand daarboven gedacht hebben_._

"Jakie," gilde Alexis opgewonden, "ik ben je al de hele tijd aan het zoeken." Ik vroeg me af of zo blind was. Of misschien kwam het gewoon door het teveel aan alcohol in haar bloed en begon ze onzin uit te kramen. Als ze al de hele tijd aan het zoeken was had ze ons al veel eerder moeten vinden want we hadden de dansvloer nog niet verlaten.

"Kom je nog eens dansen? Met mij," lalde ze verder terwijl ze ongegeneerd aan Jake zijn arm stond te trekken. Dat hielp natuurlijk niks, hij bleef gewoon et zijn andere arm rond mij geslagen staan.

"Nu niet, ik ben met Renesmee aan het dansen," antwoordde hij op een vriendelijke toon. Ik vroeg me af hoe hij zo rustig kon blijven. Dat lag nochtans niet in de aard van weerwolven.

"Oké dan. Straks," zei ze nog voor ze, zo goed als helemaal ontnuchterd was door de afwijzing, afdroop.

"Hoe lukt het je om zo kalm te blijven?" vroeg ik Jacob van zodra ze buiten gehoorsafstand was.

"Jaren van oefening. Het scheelt ook nog dat ze mij wil en niet jou. Ik denk dat ik lang niet zo rustig zou blijven als hier een dronken gast aan jouw arm stond te sleuren. Alhoewel ik waarschijnlijk niet uit mijn vel zou springen -letterlijk dan- want na bijna tien jaar kan je jezelf wel onder controle houden."

"Ik ben blij dat het dus niet aan mij ligt. Soms denk ik er aan dat ik haar zomaar zou kunnen doden, zonder enige moeite van mijn kant. Dat schrikt me een beetje af, weet je." het deed deugd om het op te biechten aan Jake. Hij gaf me een begrijpende glimlach en trok me nog wat dichter tegen hem. Vanuit mijn ooghoeken zag ik Mary en Seth in een houding gelijk aan de onze dansen. Glimlachend deed ik mijn ogen dicht.

"Nessie, Nessie," riep iemand na enkele minuutjes. Geschrokken deed ik mijn ogen open en keek in het rond. Mary kwam naar ons gelopen, bang.

"Mary? Wat scheelt er?"

"Seth, Seth doet raar," hijgde ze. Ik keek naar Jake en deed teken dat hij hem moest gaan zoeken.

"Het is oké, blijf hier bij mij. Jacob zal met hem gaan praten. Mary knikte en ik gaf haar een knuffel terwijl ik Jacob een trillende Seth zag kalmeren.

"Wat is er gebeurd?" vroeg ik nieuwsgierig aan Mary.

* * *

**REVIEW!!!!!!**

**Bedankt voor de reviews op het vorige hoofdstuk en sorry dat het weer zolang duurde...**

**Ik kan niet beloven dat ik deze week nog kan updaten want ik ga nog weg voor enkele dagen.  
Dus als ik voor woensdag geen nieuw hoofdstuk heb gepost zal het niet meer voor deze week zijn :(**

**Dus... MERRY CHRISTMAS alvast :)**

**en review (als cadeau voor mij :) )**


	23. H22:De wolf in de man, alleen thuis en,,

**H22: De wolf in de man, alleen thuis en een nachtelijke uitstap.**

Jacob POV

"Seth, kalmeer!" Ik trok hem een kamer binnen en sloot de deur achter ons. We waren in de badkamer terechtgekomen en tot mijn grote opluchting waren we de enigen in de ruimte. Seth was nog steeds ongecontroleerd aan het trillen. Dit was niet bepaald de beste plaats voor hem om in een wolf te veranderen. De badkamer was niet zo groot en hing vol spiegels.

"Seth? Wat is er gebeurd?" vroeg ik nadat hij wat koud water in zijn gezicht had gespat en daardoor ietsje was gekalmeerd.

"Die gast," hij sprak het woord uit alsof het iets heel vies was, "zat gewoon aan haar gat terwijl het duidelijk was dat ze helemaal niks van hem moest hebben. Ik weet dat het misschien belachelijk klinkt maar ik kon mezelf helemaal niet meer onder controle houden. Ik moet nu naar Mary, ze is waarschijnlijk geschrokken. Heeft ze iets gezegd? Ze was toch niet bang van mij? Waar is ze? Wil ze me nog zien? Moet ik het haar u vertellen? Klote...!" Hij liet zich machteloos op de badkamervloer zakken.

"Ach komaan, ze wil je heus nog wel zien. Ze was gewoon ongerust."

"Waar is ze nu, Jacob? Want als die gast nog een keer naar haar durft te kijken."

"Ze is bij Nessie, kom we gaan." Ik trok hem recht en gaf hem een vriendschappelijk klopje tegen zijn schouder.

"Seth!" riep Mary opgelucht toen ze ons in de massa dansende tieners ontdekte. Hij riep naar haar toen en ze sloeg haar armen om zijn middel.

"Alles oké?" vroeg ze ongerust. Ik gaf hem een 'zie-je-wel' blik terwijl hij Mary geruststelde.

"Zullen we dan maar eens gaan?" vroeg ik. Iedereen knikte instemmend en we konden de deur uitlopen zonder dat iemand ons zag. Iets waar ik blij om was want Alexis en Madilon werkten serieus op mijn zenuwen. We reden in stilte naar huis.

*~**~*

"Waar is iedereen?" vroeg Seth mij toen we voor een verlaten huis stonden.

"Geen idee," antwoordde ik schouderophalend. Nessie viste een sleutel uit haar tas en opende de deur. Binnen was alles even stil en donker. Ik deed snel enkele lichten aan en Nessie was al op zoek naar een teken van leven. Ze kwam terug uit de keuken met een briefje in haar handen.

_Wij zijn weg tot morgenavond.  
__Denk er niet aan iets stoms te doen!  
__En bel even als je thuis bent.  
__Dikke kus  
__Mama en papa_

"Bel maar eerst even, dan zijn ze gerust." Ze knikte en liep naar de telefoon. Terwijl ze met haar vader belde ging ik bij Seth en Mary in de zetel zitten.

"Waar is iedereen heen?" vroeg Seth.

"Ze zijn weg tot morgenavond, ze hebben niet gezegd waarheen maar ik kan het wel raden," antwoordde ik. Seth knikte begrijpend.

"We hebben het huis alleen tot morgenavond. Wat zullen we doen? Filmpje, iemand?" vroeg Nessie nadat ze de telefoon had toegelegd. Ik knikte en liep naar kast met dvd's die onder de televisie stond.

"Iemand een bepaalde voorkeur?"

"A Cinderella story?" Stelde Nessie voor op een vragende toon terwijl ze me smekend aankeek.

"Ugh, hoeveel keer heb je die film nu al gezien? Ik snap echt niet waarom je die zo leuk vindt. Zo cliché." Ik probeerde haar te overtuigen maar het lukte niet.

"Ik vind het oké," zei Mary. Seth keek me aan met een blik die zei 'als je die film niet snel opzet heb je straks een blauw oog'. Hij moest duidelijk nog leren om zijn imprint iets te weigeren. Niet makkelijk maar na een tijdje kan je wel met haar in discussie gaan, alhoewel ik Ness waarschijnlijk toch haar zin zou gegeven hebben. Alles om haar te zien lachen! Ik nam het schijfje uit het doosje en stak het in de dvd-speler. Renesmee kwam naast mij zitten en ik sloeg mijn arm om haar schouders. Na een half uur lag ze op mijn schoot geboeid naar het scherm te staren. Mary en Seth waren ons spiegelbeeld. Ik zag Seth vanuit mijn ooghoeken dromerig naar Mary kijken, toen hij opeens verstijfde en lichtjes begon te schudden. Ik gaf hem een waarschuwende blik maar hij zag me niet.

"Waar komt die vandaan?" fluisterde hij in Mary haar oor.

"Humph, lomp," antwoordde ze geeuwend. Ik keek eens goed naar Mary en zag eindelijk de oorzaak van Seth's bezorgdheid. Mary had een blauwe plek, zo groot als een ei op haar onderrug. En nog eens was ik blij dat Nessie zich niet snel pijn kon doen. Seth nam precies genoegen met haar antwoord en terwijl Mary haar aandacht weer op de film richtte begonnen zijn handen over haar rug te dwalen. Moest Mary eens weten wat Seth allemaal voor haar zou doen. Onbewust trok ik Nessie ook wat dichter tegen me aan. Mijn Nessie.

*~**~*

"We zouden maar beter eens in bed kruipen," zei Nessie toen de aftiteling over het scherm rolde. Dat leek me geen slecht idee, sinds ik al bijna aan het slapen was doordat de film zó boeiend was. Meisjes en hun films toch…  
Ik rekte me geeuwend uit en nam Nessie in mijn armen terwijl ik recht sprong.

"Hey, ik kan zelf wel lopen hoor," protesteerde ze giechelend. Ik negeerde haar protest en liep met haar naar boven. Seth en Mary volgden ons.

"Jullie kamer," zei Nessie wijzend naar de logeerkamer van de Cullens.

"Huh?"

"Jahaaa, je had toch niet gedacht dat je bij ons ging slapen?" Ik zag Seth zijn gezicht betrekken en wist dat mijn gezichtsuitdrukking een kopie was van de zijne.  
Ness opende de deur en duwde ons naar binnen.

"Er liggen handdoeken in de badkamer en wat kleren van jou, Jake. Slaapwel." Ik kreeg nog een kus en toen ging de deur toe. Ik hoorde gegiechel op de gang waarna ze samen verdwenen in Nessie haar kamer. Seth had het licht aangedaan en zuchtend plofte ik op het bed. We hoorden de douche in de kamer naast ons en nog meer gegiechel.

"Woho, ze gaan toch niet samen douchen?" vroeg ik geschokt aan Seth. Ik luisterde beter en ontdekte dat één van de twee een tijdschrift zat te lezen. Oef. Ik besloot at ik me dan maar beter ook een douche kon nemen. Een beetje verkoeling kon geen kwaad. Ik liep naar de badkamer naast de kamer en draaide de douchekraan open. Na een verfrissende douche trok een ik een verse boxershort aan en liep terug in de kamer. Seth liep naar de badkamer en ik kroop onder de wol. Na enkele minuten ging Seth in het bed aan de andere kant van de kamer liggen. Ik lag nog naar het plafond te staren toen Seth al lang sliep. Geluidloos liet ik me uit het bed glijden en opende de deur naar de gang. Ik hoorde nog iemand rondlopen op de gang. Enkele seconden later keek ik in de ogen van Nessie. Ik glimlachte en sloot haar in mijn armen.

"Ik miste je al," fluisterde ze.

* * *

**Oooh, sorry!!!!**

**Ik keek net en het is al 2 maanden geleden sinds ik nog geupdate heb...**

**Ik had een writersblock maar ik wist niet dat het al zolang geleden was.**

**Wel, ik hoop dat het volgende hoofdstuk in de loop van volgende week verschijnt en ik jullie niet meer zolang doe wachten...**

**Als nog iemand dit leest, review (ik durf het bijna al niet meer te vragen)**

**PS: Om het goed te maken heb ik 2 nieuwe oneshots geschreven.**

**Nogmaals sorry!**

**XX**

**I kissed a vampire**


	24. H23:De eerste liefde, de eerste keer en

**H23: De eerste liefde, de eerste keer en de eerste, beste oplossing**

Ik drukte Jake tegen de muur in de hal en sloeg mijn ramen rond zijn nek. Ik ging op mijn tippen staan en kuste hem. We hadden de laatste tijd niet zoveel 'alleen-tijd' gehad. Er was altijd wel iemand in de buurt geweest dus nu Seth en Mary sliepen moesten we ervan profiteren. Jacob deed niks om me tegen te houden, in tegendeel, hij drukte me –als dat al mogelijk was– nog dichter tegen zich aan. Al snel zag, hoorde, proefde en rook ik niks anders meer dan Jacob. Na enkele minuten meende ik iets te horen maar Jake leek niks te merken.

"Waaaah, oh, sorry!" Mary schrok nogal toen ze de deur opendeed en het plaatje voor haar neus bekeek, en sloeg de deur onmiddellijk terug dicht. Ik liet Jake met nog een snelle kus op zijn lippen los en liep mijn kamer binnen.

"Wat kwam je doen?" vroeg ik aan Mary, die inmiddels knalrode wangen had.

"Ik vroeg me af waar je was," antwoordde ze terwijl ze weer een normale kleur kreeg. Ik knikte.

"Zou je het erg vinden om bij Seth op de kamer te slapen?" flapte ik eruit. Mary bloosde –alweer! –en stamelde iets wat op "Euh… nee…" leek. Ik zag dat ze er toch niet helemaal gerust in was.

"Seth slaapt en het zijn 2 aparte bedden. Daarbij, Seth zou nooit iets doen wat jij niet wilt, geloof me. Als je niet wilt natuurlijk, moet je het zeggen."

"Nee het is oké. Maar je moet wel beloven dat jullie het volume beperken." Nu was ik het die het bloed naar mijn wangen voelde stijgen. Ik knikte en deed de deur terug open. Mary nam haar tas en haar hoofdkussen en volgde me de gang in. Jake stond nog steeds naast de deur en ik duwde hem de kamer in.

"Ik kom zo," verzekerde ik hem. Daarna liepen we naar de logeerkamer en ik deed stilletjes de deur open. Seth draaide zich slaperig om en opende 1 oog. Hij schoot meteen overeind toen hij zag wie zijn kamer binnen sloop.

"Wat doen jullie hier?" vroeg hij tussen het geeuwen door.

"Mary komt hier slapen," melde ik hem.

"Oh"

"Ik ben weg, Jake wacht op mij."

Seth trok zijn wenkbrauwen op. "Ness, vergeet je vader niet," zei hij voor hij Mary haar hand nam en haar in zijn bed trok. Mary keek ons raar aan maar ik wist precies wat hij bedoelde. Dat was een probleem voor later. In looppas liep ik terug naar mijn slaapkamer en sprong in mijn bed. Jake lachte om mijn ongeduld maar liet me gelukkig niet meer lang wachten.

"Slaapwel." Ik kuste Jake zacht op de mond en krulde me dan op tegen zijn borst. Hij sloeg zijn arm om mij en sloot zijn ogen. Ik volgde zijn voorbeeld en als snel zakte ik weg in een rustige slaap.

Stomme zon! Geïrriteerd sloeg ik mijn arm over mijn gezicht. Ik wilde me omdraaien, weg van de zon, maar stootte daarbij tegen iets warms in mijn bed.

"Ha, je bent eindelijk wakker," fluisterde een maar al te bekende stem in mijn oor. Ik opende voorzichtig mijn ogen en keek recht in het lachende gezicht van Jacob.

"Goedemorgen prinses." Ik glimlachte terwijl de herinneringen van de vorige avond in mijn hoofd sijpelden. Oh. Oh. Oh. Oh. Oooooooooow.

"Euhm, hebben we echt… of heb ik gedroomd?" vroeg ik onhandig.

"Het had veel weg van een droom, maar het was echt."

"Owkeeej." Ik verborg mijn gezicht terug tegen zijn borst zodat hij mijn rode wangen niet zou kunnen zien. Waarom was ik zo verlegen, gisterenavond had ik totaal geen zenuwen maar nu voelde ik me niet op mijn gemak. Ik ademde enkele keren diep in en uit. Ik voelde mezelf iets kalmer worden.

Jake lachte en ik besefte dat ik nogal stom en belachelijk bezig was. Er was niks om me te schamen!

Ik haalde mijn hoofd uit zijn schuilplaats en kuste Jacob.

"Waaraan heb ik dit te danken?" vroeg hij me buiten adem toen ik hem weer los liet.

"Gewoon, omdat ik je graag zie."

"Mmm, ben ik blij dat je me nog steeds graag ziet!"

"Jaja, ik ga douchen." Ik klom onhandig mijn bed uit en zocht iets om mijn naakte lichaam mee te bedekken. Het eerste wat ik kon vinden was Jake zijn T-shirt. Oké dan maar. Het was te groot maar bedekte zo dus wel alles.

"Sexy!" gromde Jake vanop het bed. Ik stak mijn tong uit naar hem en verdween in de badkamer. Terwijl ik zingend onder de douche stond, besefte ik dat we een probleem hadden. Binnen enkele uren kwamen mijn ouders thuis. En mijn papa was toevallig een gedachtenlezende vampier die niet echt beste vrienden was met mijn grote liefde.

Ik moest snel een plan bedenken.

Terwijl ik me stond af te drogen bedacht ik wat we konden doen. Liedjes zingen, alfabetten opzeggen, gewoon nergens aan denken. De gewoonlijke dingen dus. En die hadden nog nooit langer dan een halfuurtje geholpen. Ik vond niks. En als mama ons zou beschermen met haar schild zou hij zeker weten dat er iets aan de hand was.

Zuchtend trok ik een simpele jeans en een bloesje aan en liep terug in mijn kamer.

Jacob lach nog steeds in mijn bed en fronste toen hij me hoorde zuchten.

Ik ging op de rand van mijn bed zitten en vertelde wat op mijn maag lag.

"Tsja..." was het enige dat Jacob kon zeggen.

"Jij hebt dus ook geen geniaal plan?"

"Nessie, hij moet er maar aan wennen. Het was onvermijdelijk en dat weet hij al lang. Het is niet zo dat hij en Bella slapen als ze in hun slaapkamer zijn. En niet alleen om dat ze dat niet kunnen." Hij keek me veelbetekenend aan.

"Jaaaah, oké. Zwijg maar. We gaan ervoor!" Ik ging naast hem liggen en lag nog even naar het plafond te staren in zijn armen voor hij besloot ook te gaan douchen. Ik hoorde dat Seth en Mary ook al wakker waren dus ik ging naar beneden om ontbijt te maken.

Ik kookte eitjes bakte van die heerlijke minicroissantjes af en perste enkele appelsienen uit.

Ik hoorde Mary en Seth naar beneden komen, seth had waarschijnlijk eten geroken. Ze gingen aan tafel zitten en ik zag hoe seth zijn best deed nog niks te nemen. Gelukkige voor hem kwam Jacob amper een minuutje later ook van de trap gestormd.

Net toen hij ging zitten hoorde ik 2 auto's de weg naar het huis opdraaien.

Jacob had het ook gehoord want hij keek me aan met een alleszeggende blik.

Please, papa, wees redelijk!

* * *

**AN: Eindelijk een nieuw hoofdstukje...**  
**En een kleine cliffhanger op het einde, dus ik hoop dat ik jullie niet te lang in spanning moet houden.**  
**Maar... ik heb wel examens dus het zal waarschijnlijk pas voor na de examens zijn (ergens rond de 24e ofzo, ofwel volgend weekend :) )Dikke knuffel voor al mijn lezertjes!**

**Dikke knuffel voor mijn lezertjes (als die er nog zijn natuurlijk, maar voor de die-hards onder jullie met een enorm vergevensgezind hart, veel liefde en knuffels enzo dus!)**  
**Jullie zijn fantastisch, daar ben ik heel zeker van! **

**REVIEW :D**


End file.
